Não Se Esqueça de Mim
by Kiah chan
Summary: Eu não sabia que doía tanto, Sakura... Não sabia que perder você me machucaria algum dia. Não sabia que essa perda se transformaria em sinônimo de morte. -Sasuke OOC-
1. Capítulo I – E o Azar entra em Ação

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor de nome esquisito XD 

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora)

Lembranças (Em itálico) Capítulo I – E o Azar entra em Ação... 

O dia se iniciava com o canto dos pássaros e com uma brisa suave e gelada que adentrava ao quarto de uma certa kunoichi de curtos cabelos róseos.

A garota que já tinha seus dezessete anos já não podia ser classificada mais como uma adolescente criança. Sua aparência física com certeza, para os que não a conheciam, provocava um espanto. Seu corpo, digno de torcicolo nos homens que a viam, possuía mais curvas, e exalava até mesmo, aquele ar de sensualidade, mesmo que fosse sem querer.

Apesar dessa mudança prescrita pelas leis da natureza, o que a tornava irreconhecível, aos olhos de quem a conhecia, era a mentalidade que havia progredido e também as suas ações que agora não refletiam mais aquela indecisão e confusão que a tornavam mais fraca como antigamente. Tudo havia mudado com o passar dos anos. E o principal motivo de tal evolução tinha um nome: Uchiha Sasuke. Ou melhor, a falta do mesmo.

O abandono que o garoto deixou no coração da Haruno a fez sair daquele mundo onde tudo girava em torno do portador dos olhos vermelhos.

E assim, Sakura foi dando seus primeiros passos por ela mesma, com a finalidade de ficar mais forte. Sem depender mais de ninguém. E as pessoas ao seu redor, começaram a notar o amadurecimento que ela acabou desenvolvendo. E até que não foi tão ruim assim...

o0o0o0o

- AHHHHHHH!!! (Não. Eu NÃO perdi essa mania ¬¬') Tô atrasada!!!

- E mal havia começado o dia e...

CAPLOFT!!!

- AIII!!! Caramba!

... Sakura já havia se machucado.

- Sakura, minha querida!! Tá tudo bem?

- Sim mamãe n.n'

- u.u Já disse para levantar devagar e olhar por onde anda, mas parece que você não escuta!

- ¬¬ Eu só caí da cama!

- U.ú Você também está atrasada!

- O.O AHHHH EU ESQUECI!!! EU TÔ ATRASADA!!! Kakashi-sensei vai me matar! u.ú "Espera! Hum... Como eu sou esperta! Esqueci que o sensei SEMPRE chega atrasado!!! HiHiHiHi!! Acho que posso tirar vantagem disso "

- Tá tudo bem, querida?

- Poxa! Eu pareço bem por acaso?

- Não! Você está horrível!

- Muito obrigada ò.ó

- De nada! n.n Lembre-se que a mamãe está aqui para isso n.nV

- Aff!!! Agora eu precisaria de um bom banho relaxante, para quem sabe, dar um fim nessa maré de azar. Mas eu tô atrasada então é melhor eu ir logo!

o0o0o0o

- Cheguei!

- Sakura-chan \o/ O que aconteceu? O.o Por que você demorou?

- Acabei me atrasando n.n' Meu despertador quebrou justo hoje!

- Eu compro outro para você, não se preocupe!

- Muito obrigada! "ò.ó"

- Que isso! D HeHeHeHe

- Você tá muito bonzinho... Não foi você que...

- Ohayo!

- Ahh! Que susto Kakashi-sensei!!

- Por que a demora?

- Bom... Eu acabei sendo atacado por insetos mutantes que vieram de outro planeta, sabe... Por isso acabei me atrasando n.n

- Suas mentiras não são nem um pouco convincentes!

- É... Muito engraçado sensei! ò.o

- Em todo o caso... Eu pedi para que viessem pois a Hokage me informou que haverá algumas invasões aqui em Konoha.

- Como? O.O

- Descobrimos por meio de um dos ANBUS que Orochimaru ainda está vivo, e que seus seguidores resolveram nos fazer uma visitinha para informar sobre tal "novidade".

Sakura que até então estava perdida em seus própios devaneios, teve sua atenção capturada.

- Ãh?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas, sensei... Achei que Orochimaru estivesse morto!

- Pois é Naruto. Sinto muito.

Sakura e Naruto permaneciam em pé, perplexos com tal revelação.

"Isso quer dizer que... Sasuke-kun!"

Talvez esse encontro estivesse pré-destinado entre a Haruno e o Uchiha. Para alguns aquilo era simplesmente obra do acaso. Para outros, o encontro era o destino que lhes pregaria uma peça. Em todo o caso, o coração dela descartava com toda a certeza um possível reencontro. Os sentimentos que ela havia escondido embaixo da cama não poderiam de jeito nenhum sair dali.

- Sensei... Isso quer dizer que o Sasuke provavelmente apareça?

- Provavelmente. Um encontro entre vocês com certeza surgiria. Espero que se comportem como ninjas. Sentimentos numa hora dessas pode ser fatal para a vida dos moradores daqui.

- Não se preocupe - Disse a kunoichi com toda a certeza - Acho que eu e o Naruto já estávamos preparados para isso. Machucar outras pessoas por causa de um problema como esse está fora de cogitação. Certe Naruto? nn

- Ahã! É isso aí n.nV. A gente não vai perder por causa disso \o/

- n.n "Não estou pronta para te encontrar novamente, Sasuke Uchiha..."

- Vocês terão uma reunião com a Tsunade daqui a duas horas. Enquanto isso, podem fazer o que quiserem.

- Ótimo!! Eu vou ver a Hinata-chan!! Prometi a ela que a levaria no supermercado \o/ Ahh é... sensei... Essa missão é secreta?

- Parece que não.

- Então eu posso avisar a Hinata-chan certo?

- Poder pode. Só tente ocultar alguns fatos. Vocês são os únicos que sabem dos detalhes.

- Ok!!! Então, tchau Sakura-chan!! Tchau sensei!! A gente se vê depois o/

- Tudo bem! - E Naruto já corria por entre as ruas de Konoha em direção á mansão Hyuuga. Desde a "derrota" de Orochimaru, Hinata e Naruto assumiram o namoro. Incrível como o Naruto era desligado. Só foi perceber que a menina dos olhos perolados gostava dele após uma declaração bem tímida na frente de um rio.

Logo, esse lugar ficou muito importante para os dois, e, sempre que podia, Hinata fazia piqueniques para eles e levava um punhado de flores, escolhidas sobre encomenda por Ino, e jogava no rio. Uma espécie de agradecimento pelo momento em que passava. Tudo graças aquele lugar. (Isso aí!! Tinha que agradecer mesmo!! Já imaginaram que milagre esse lugar fez para esses dois pombinhos? u.u).

- Esse garoto nunca vai mudar!

- Não mesmo!! Bom sensei, então eu já vou!

- Antes disso Sakura, quero que saiba que todos os momentos que você passou "com" o Sasuke antes do selo, não merecem ser esquecidos. Pelo contrário, tenho certeza que um dia desses, você precisará de cada segundo que passou nessa época para poder salvar alguém que ame. E, além disso, tudo o que você passou a tornou mais forte. Esquecer na minha opinião, seria não agradecer aos momentos que a tornaram forte. Por isso, não se preocupe com um reencontro. Talvez ele seja até bom para uma aliviada no seu coração.

- Não se preocupe sensei! Meus sentimentos pelo Sasuke talvez não tenham mudado. Eu quero saber isso. Se for verdade ou não sobre tudo o que eu carrego no meu coração. E, infelizmente, só vou ficar sabendo, quando o ver novamente.

- Espero que você consiga o que tanto quer.

- E... Sensei... O senhor não nos acompanhará?

- Bem que eu pedi para a Tsunade, mas ela não permitiu. Acho que os assuntos que vocês tem que resolver é particular. Só de vocês.

- Kakashi-sensei... O... O Sasuke... ele tem chances de voltar a ser o que era?

- Isso eu não sei te responder Sakura, mas creio que tudo é possível quando se trata do que pulsa aqui - Disse tocando em seu peito onde batia seu coração, e apontou para o da Sakura - Quando você ver-o, seu coração dirá.

Então eu já vou indo... Até! n.n

- Até...

"Aqui... Aqui no meu peito..."

- Melhor ir para casa!!! o/ Vou tomar AQUELE banho... Preciso espantar tudo o que for relacionado ao azar de perto de mim!!!

Indo para a sua casa, Sakura acabou dando (literalmente) de cara com a Ino.

- Porquinha!!! Minha cabeça!!!

- Testuda? Ai... A sua testa realmente é grande hein... Pelo amor viu!

- Ai! Não começa!! Preciso de um bom banho para espantar essa droga de má sorte de mim!

- Aff!!! Parece que você não acordou com o pé direito hoje, não?

- Não mesmo!! Hoje eu acordei com a minha cara no chão! Fora que fui encarregada de uma missão ridícula, e, para piorar a minha situação, dou de cabeça com você!!!

- ¬¬' Vem aqui então!

- Ué? O que você vai fazer?

- Vamos à minha floricultura. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.

- O.o

Chegando lá...

- Pronto!

- Mas, o que é isso?

- "Isso" é alecrim e arruda, excelentes para afastar o azar. Tome um banho com essas duas, e você verá como vai melhorar.

- Brigadão Ino!!! - E deu um abração na amiga. Elas haviam se reconciliado depois das brigas por causa do Sasuke. Perceberam que brigar por homem realmente não prestava.

- Então depois a gente se vê!

- Ihhh... Acho que não. Hoje eu vou me encontrar com a Tsunade para a missão, lembrou?

- Ah é! n.n' Tinha esquecido! E você vai sozinha?

- Não!! Lógico que não!! Eu vou com o Naruto!

- Então não demora tá? A gente ainda tem que ver aquele desfile de moda que vai acontecer daqui a dois dias. Vê se não esquece!!!

- Não se preocupe o.oV Tchau!!

- Tchau!! - E saiu correndo da floricultura para a sua casa. "Preciso afastar esse azar logo!!"

o0o0o0o

- Já aqui? O.o

- Já. Eu preciso de um banho logo!!!

E correu para seu quarto. Sua mãe deu um sorrisinho de lado, e voltou aos seus afazeres. As vezes Sakura era muito imprevisível, pensava ela. (Ou talvez seja ao contrário!! n.n''')

Já no seu quarto...

- Pronto!! Agora meu banho de "anti-azar" está pronto!! Agora é só eu...

TRIMMM!!

- Humph!! MÃE!!!!

TRIMMMMM!!!!!

- MÃÃÃÃEEEEE!!!

TRIMMM!!!

- MAS QUE DROGA!!!! - Embrulhou-se rapidamente na toalha, e foi em direção ao telefone. - Alô?

- Sakura?

- Ãh... Quem é?

- Aqui é a Tsunade!!! Deixa de conversa mole e vem logo pra cá!!!

- Agora? - Disse com voz manhosa. Era difícil de acreditar que aquela energia ruim já estivesse naquele nível.

- JÁÁÁ!!! (...) TrinTrinTrin (Barulho irritante de quando alguém desliga o telefone, ta?)

- Aff!!! Ninguém merece!!!

Já vestida, a garota ia em direção à porta quando a sua mãe a pega na mão e a abraça bem forte.

- A mamãe te ama viu?

- Eu também mamãe!!

- Promete que não esquece?

- Mas é claro!!

- Ótimo! - E beijou a testa dela - Se cuida nessa missão!!

- Pode deixar!! - Disse já saindo.

- Eu te amo minha querida!!!

No escritório da Quinta Hokage...

- Então, Naruto e Sakura... Vocês se sentem preparados mesmo para essa missão?

- Com certeza!! Tô certo o/

- E você Sakura?

- Eu... Eu também Tsunade-sama!

- Bom... Vocês têm alguma idéia do que o Orochimaru quer aqui?

- Vingança?

- Nããão...

- Hum... Um amuleto que está sobre poder de Konoha? - Disse com um pouquinho de incerteza. Odiava adivinhações, tanto quanto Naruto odiava ficar parado ou sem comer. (Deu pra perceber o tamanho desse ódio, né?)

- Bingo! E vocês sabem desse amuleto?

- Eu ouvi falar que ele só realiza desejos...

- Eu nunca ouvi falar de amuleto nenhum sobre o poder daqui.

- Ai! Naruto!!! Eu realmente não acredito!! Todos os ninjas falam sobre isso!

- Sério? Poxa... Eu nem sabia! n.n'

- U.Ú Era de se esperar!

- Retornando ao assunto... Vocês não sabem do poder dele, certo?

- "Ela já perguntou isso ò.ó" Não.

- Ele tem o poder de realizar desejos. Quer dizer, um desejo. Além disso, esse objeto tem, como se fosse, vontade própia. Ou seja, não é determinada a condição que você tem a pagar pelo pedido. Pode ser proposto de tudo: Desde um fio de cabelo até a sua própia vida.

- O,O Caramba! Quem vai querer usar um negócio desses?

- Muita gente u.u Inclusive o Orochimaru.

- E a nossa missão?

- Simples. Protejam esse amuleto com a vida de vocês.

- Mas por que você só nos convocou vovó? Eu ainda não entendi!

- Não me chame assim! ò.Ó Porque parece que só UM ninja nos visitará hoje.

- O que? A senhora está falado do...

- Do herdeiro do clã Uchiha: Sasuke Uchiha.

_Continua..._

Gostaram? Olha que vocês nem tem o que reclamar!!! Até EU me surpreendi com o tamanho desse capítulo xD

Mas foi preciso porque se eu dividisse em partes pequenas o clímax só ia chegar no terceiro ou quarto capítulo u.u Enquanto que desse jeito, ele chega no próximo o/

E as minhas "carinhas" continuam... Eu e essa mania...

Se alguém estiver se perguntado "Nossa! Que autora mais baka é essa? E a outra fic que até agora eu não vi a continuação?" O.O Eu tô fazendo ainda a continuação... Não se preocupe que ela sai xD

Bom... Eu resolvi montar uma sigla de uma frase que eu tenho usado muito (Muito mesmo u.ú) SCCR!!! Significa "Só Continuo Com Review!!!"

Então... SCCR!!

Beijos!!!


	2. Capítulo II Seria Culpa do Destino?

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

_Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor Masashi Kishimoto_

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora)

_Lembranças (Em itálico)_

**Capítulo II – Seria Culpa do Destino?**

- Mas... Mas por que só ele? Por que ele?

- Sinto muito minha querida, mas eu não tenho esse tipo de resposta. Espero que você descubra quando ele vier.

- ... Sakura-chan... Não se esqueça que eu to aqui n.n

- Naruto?

- Eu vou ficar do seu lado quando o Sasuke-teme vier! A gente não vai se separar! Vamos ficar juntos!

- Certo .

"Eu não estou sozinha..."

- Que horas será vovó?

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM CRIATURA!!!

- Calma! Sai sozinho!! É automático!

- Eu vou te mostrar o que é automático moleque!

- ó.ò

- U.Ú A invasão será de noite. Estejam preparados já ás seis, no quarto de hóspedes daquela casa. É ali que está o amuleto.

- Certo! Estaremos lá!

Realmente, Naruto estava muito animado para aquela missão, mas Sakura não parecia confiante. Tinha pavor só de pensar nas conseqüências que aquele encontro poderia trazer.

- A vovó Tsunade sempre arruma as coisas de última hora! Faltam uns quinze minutos para ás seis!!!

- É verdade...

- Nossa! Você parece tão distante. Não se preocupe Sakura!! Vai dar tudo certo \o/

- Espero que sim Naruto... Eu to com um péssimo pressentimento...

- o.ò Não fica assim!!!

- Certo!!! - Disse com pose de Nice Girl - Temos que proteger esse amuleto a todo custo!

- É assim que se fala!

- Então vamos logo praquela casa antes que nos atrasemos!

- n.nv Então vamos!!

o0o0o0o

- Chegamos!!!!!

- Nossa! Que horror! Não creio que alguém conseguiria descobrir que é aqui, o tal esconderijo para o amuleto.

- Eca!! Olha quanta coisa nojenta!

- Aiii! Nem me mostra!

- Vamos já preparar a vigia! Você fica no quarto enquanto eu fico do lado de fora. O que você acha?

- Ótimo! Então... Qualquer coisa... Bom... Aí eu não sei... u.u

- Droga! Estamos em dupla!

- Como a Tsunade-sama disse, precisamos dar as nossas vidas para proteger esse amuleto!

- o.o Tá bom então!

- n.nv Boa sorte!

- Pra você também! n.n Vê se não esquece de mim tá?

- Mas é claro que eu não esquecerei você!

- Promessa?

- Promessa! - Disse tocando a mão do companheiro. "Tudo está muito estranho! Por que será que eles estão agindo desse jeito? Será que é a minha maré de azar?"

- Então vamos!

Dividiram-se rapidamente. Naruto localizava-se no quintal daquela casa, enquanto Sakura ficava no quarto onde estava o amuleto. A casa não era tão grande: Só tinha um quintal que era o da frente. Dentro da casa tinham dois quartos (um que a Sakura estava), uma sala, uma cozinha e um pequeno banheiro. "Se vários ninjas me atacassem eu estaria perdida."

- Fica calma! A Tsunade disse que será apenas um ninja! Mas quem tem certeza?!

Não deu nem dez minutos, e já se escutavam o barulho de ninjas invadindo o quintal. E pareciam estar em grande quantidade.

- Naruto!

- Olha só quem temos aqui!!

"Não pode ser"

- Quanto tempo, em Sakura!

- Sasuke! O que você quer?

- Não é óbvio! Eu quero o amuleto que você está escondendo! Onde ele está?

- Por que você acha que eu falaria?

- Oras sua...

- Por que hein Sasuke? Por quê?

- Achei que isso já estivesse sido esclarecido!

- Deixa de ser panaca! Você acha que já foi esclarecido? O que foi esclarecido?

- Os meus motivos.

- Você é estúpido, Uchiha! Eu tenho nojo de estar no mesmo lugar em que você está! Eu odeio você!

"Então você me odeia, Sakura..." A garota havia percebido que no seu coração não cabia mais a dedicação que prestava ao Sasuke. E, apesar de não admitir nem sob tortura, o que a Haruno acabava de proferir havia acordado o seu lado humano novamente. De uma maneira extremamente sobressaltada.

- Você não gosta mais de mim Sakura?

- Hahaha! Não me faça rir! Por que eu continuaria gostando de você? – Gritou com desdém. "Quem ele pensa que é?"

Sasuke acordou de seu transe momentâneo, e iniciou uma sucessão de ataques na kunoichi, que habilmente, defendia-se de todos.

- O que você achou, hein Uchiha?!

- Para de me chamar assim!

- Você quer que eu te chame de que? Ah claro! Você quer que eu te chame de discípulo do Orochimaru, certo?

- Sakura! Em mandei você parar!

- E desde quando você me manda parar?

- Por favor... - Disse colocando a mão na cabeça, abaixando o seu corpo ficando de cócoras. Se a Sakura continuasse provocando-o, sua força com certeza sairia do seu controle.

- Você não entende? - Perguntou o garoto em tom de súplica.

- Entender o que? Que você é fraco? Que teve que se submeter à ordem de um ser nojento e desprezível para ficar forte? Se é isso... Claro. Mas é claro que eu entendo!

- EU NÃO VIM AQUI PELO OROCHIMARU!

- O que?

- Eu preciso desse amuleto, pois ele é o único que pode tirar esse selo de mim!

- Você não quer que eu acredite né?! Tenha a santa paciência!

- ... - Sasuke aos poucos foi perdendo o controle - SAKURA! SAI DAQUI AGORA!!!!

- Ãh? - Assim que seus olhos pousaram nos do Uchiha, pôde perceber que o mesmo estava fora de controle.

- Sai daqui!

A kunoichi correu em direção ao armário e pegou o amuleto. "Maldito orgulho!!"

- Sasuke-kun! SASUKE-KUN!

Abraçando-o por trás, ainda com o amuleto na mão, pediu com toda a sua força e esperança - Por favor!!! Salve o Sasuke!!! Eu faço QUALQUER coisa! QUALQUER COISA!

Uma luz verde iluminou a sala chamando a atenção do Naruto que, até o momento, estava lutando contra as ilusões que Sasuke criou para poder distraí-lo.

- SAKURA!!!!

0o0o0o0o

- Sakura acorda!!! SAKURA!!! - Naruto gritava aos prantos , sacudindo-a. Desde que a luz verde tomou conta daquele lugar, ele ficou sem visão por um tempo, e quando finalmente pôde enxergar, notou que a Haruno havia caído no chão enquanto que um certo shinobi de cabelos negros encontrava-se ajoelhado.

- SASUKE! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A SAKURA!?

Foi quando o Uchiha percebeu que ela estava nos braços do loiro. Só depois de um tempo se lembrou do que havia realmente acontecido.

- O amuleto?!

Ela ainda não havia soltado-o. Parecia até que estava preso na mão dela.

- Droga Sakura! Você não devia ter feito isso!

- O que ela fez?

- Eu acho... Eu... "Por favor!!! Salve o Sasuke!!! Eu faço QUALQUER coisa! QUALQUER COISA!" Eu... "Que você é fraco?" Não... "Eu odeio você!" Sakura, por que?

Naruto que olhava para o Sasuke com ódio, acabou se rendendo novamente ás lágrimas.

- Por que Sasuke? Você ainda não sabe?! COMO você não sabe?! A Sakura sofreu tanto por você. E quando ela finalmente passa a acreditar que te odeia, e consegue voltar a olhar para frente você volta. Por quê?

- Naruto eu... Eu só queria voltar ao normal...

- Você o que?

- Acabei ficando mais forte que o Orochimaru. Ele está morto agora. Konoha não tem mais com o que se preocupar.

- E por que você quis voltar? Você não precisava desse amuleto. Tenho certeza que a vovó Tsunade daria um jeito! Esse amuleto mata as pessoas Sasuke! Você quer morrer?

- Não! É lógico que não! Mais que droga!

- Eu... Eu preciso levar a Sakura para o hospital imediatamente - Fez uma pausa secando as suas lágrimas e continuou, agora com um sorriso no rosto - Tenho certeza que todos ficarão felizes com a sua volta Sasuke-teme! Inclusive essa garotinha aqui!!

- Eu agradeço Naruto. E... Cuide da Sakura por mim, até eu retornar. – Sumindo assim, com as suas ilusões.

- Não se preocupe!

E correu em direção ao hospital em que a Tsunade era chefe. "Preciso chegar logo!"

o0o0o0o

- Tsunade!

- Naruto? Já de volta? Mas o que?

- É a Sakura vovó! Ela tá muito mal!

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Depois eu te explico!

- Certo! Shizune rápido! Traga a maca!

Depois de algumas horas...

- E a Sakura?

- O que aconteceu com ela Naruto?

- Ela estava brigando com o Sasuke-teme, e depois de alguns instantes, uma luz verde toma conta da casa inteira.Quando eu finalmente consegui enxergar, ela já estava desmaiada.

- O Sasuke então veio?

- Veio sim vovó. Ele matou Orochimaru e queria se redimir com Konoha. E precisava do amuleto para retirar aquele selo amaldiçoado.

- Mas ele poderia ter falado comigo antes.

- É! Foi isso que eu falei para ele, mas já era tarde.

- A Sakura deve ter pedido algo ao amuleto.

- Como?

- Naruto... A Sakura perdeu a memória.

- Ela o quê?

- Preciso ainda confirmar essa minha teoria. Provavelmente o Sasuke não tenha mais o selo.

- Como?

- A Sakura deve ter pedido ao amuleto que retirasse o selo do Sasuke ou algo parecido. E a condição cobrada foi à memória dela.

- Ela não se lembra de ninguém?

- Na verdade... Eu ainda não sei.

- Co-Como assim?

- Ela ainda não me reconheceu. Mas ainda é cedo para qualquer conclusão precipitada.

- Não pode ser! A Sakura... Ela não pode ter esquecido!

o0o0o0o

- Eu preciso entrar!

- Ino! Acalme-se!

- Shikamaru - Disse bem devagarzinho, como se estivesse soletrando o nome do amigo – Solte-me IMEDIATAMENTE!

- AiAi! Como isso é complicado! Vou ter que te explicar de novo?

- É claro que não! Você acha que eu sou surda e burra?

- É o que tá parecendo!

- Tsunade-sama! Eu PRECISO entrar no quarto da Sakura!

- Sinto muito Ino. Mas ainda não são permitidas visitas.

Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Tenten, Hinata, e todo o resto ficaram sabendo do que havia acontecido com a kunoichi, e todos, principalmente a Ino e a mãe da Sakura, estavam aflitos com a perda de memória da Haruno.

- Mas e o Naruto?

- Ele estava na missão com ela. Então permiti a sua entrada. SÓ a dele.

- Aff!

o0o0o0o

- Sakura-chan? - Disse baixinho como se temesse assustá-la, enquanto adentrava ao aposento em passos leves e respiração lenta, tentando acalmar-se diante da situação.

- Ai! Quem... quem é que tá falando?

- Oi! Aqui é o Naruto! Lembra de mim?

- Na-ru-to?

"_-Vê se não esquece de mim tá?_

_-Mas é claro que eu não vou me esquecer de você!_

_-Promessa? _

_-Promessa!"._

- Você não se lembra né?

- Eu... Eu lembro. Eu prometi.

Naruto que não estava mais agüentando ver a amiga assim, acabou chorando.

- Sakura! Vai ficar tudo bem viu?! Você ainda se lembra daqui né?

- De Konoha. Eu lembro sim!

E o garoto deu um suspiro de alívio. Talvez Tsunade estivesse enganada.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu antes de perder a memória?

- Eu só lembro de uma conversa que tivemos antes de nos separarmos, Naruto.

- Você não se lembra do que aconteceu entre você e o teme?

- Teme?

- É! O Sasuke!

- Sasuke?

- O Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura!

- Me desculpe Naruto, mas... Eu não me lembro de ninguém com esse nome.

"Não pode ser! A Sakura se esqueceu do SASUKE!"

- Você não está brincando?

- Mas é claro que não!

- Você ainda se lembra da Ino?

- Mas e claro que eu lembro da porquinha!

- E da sua mãe?

- Da minha mãe também!

- E... E da Tsunade?

- Mas é claro que eu lembro dela Naruto! O que você tem?

- É que parece que você perdeu a memória.

- Mas eu lembrei de todos, certo?

- Não. Você se esqueceu.

- Me esqueci? Me esqueci de quem?

- Da pessoa que vai morrer se descobrir.

- O tal do Sasuke?

- É...

- O que ele tem a ver comigo?

- Eu acho melhor te explicar depois. Descanse agora, e depois a gente conversa tá?

- Tá! n.n

Naruto encostou a porta do quarto onde estava hospedada a menina. Já ia saindo do hospital quando alguém o segura pela manga da blusa.

- Naruto espera!

- Tsunade?

- E a Sakura? Ela perdeu a memória?

Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça - A Sakura se lembrou de todos, menos de alguém que nunca pensei que esqueceria. Sasuke Uchiha!

- Ela... Ela se esqueceu dele?

- Esqueceu sim. Espero. Não. Eu rezo para que ela recupere a memória antes que o Sasuke chegue.

- Por que?

- Porque ele vai morrer quando descobrir que ela o esqueceu.

- Ele...

- Ele está completamente apaixonado pela Sakura, vovó. Isso não é irônico? - Concluiu com um pesar na voz, não conseguindo evitar também, o tom da ironia que escapou de seus lábios. Não lhe saía da cabeça o quão rude e perverso havia sido o destino de ambos os ninjas. Principalmente para Sakura que, a vida inteira, tinha dedicado um amor e carinho incondicional para o Uchiha. E por culpa do fadado destino, ela não veria que aquele sentimento que ela cultivava, havia se tornado recíproco.

_**Continua...**_

_Eu sei u.u Eu demorei demais para postar esse capítulo. Podem me atacar com todas as armas bélicas, ninjas, alquímicas, enfim... Podem brigar comigo. Mas antes, eu queria esclarecer umas coisas... Sabe, eu estou na oitava série e tem muita, mas MUITA matéria... Ou seja, acaba-se o meu tempo de dedicação ás fics. Além disso eu não estou conseguindo fazer a continuação dessa fic porque simplesmente não me surge idéia nenhuma ù.ú Fora que eu não atrasei só essa fic... "Se Eu Fosse Você" também está totalmente atrasada Ù.Ú Detalhes á parte..._

_Seguinte... Eu fiquei tão feliz com o número de reviews (Kiah com os olhinhos brilhando) Que nesses dias eu estava doente pra terminar esse capítulo e revisar, para postar logo \o/ E aqui estamos! Como essa fic é nova, eu explicarei umas coisas... Tenho o costume de responder as reviews sempre no próximo capítulo, então não se preocupem porque eu respondo mesmo! Qualquer dúvida, sugestão, ameaça de morte, ou porque querem conversar comigo xD ... Eu estou no MSN de sábado a partir das duas da tarde.(Pra vocês verem que o meu tempo na Internet é isso ¬¬' ) Fico até de madrugada, então qualquer coisa, eu estou á disposição. _

_Então eu acho que é isso n.n Vamos as reviews!_

**Claki: **Oi moça? Sabe... Atrasei tudo, né? U.u Vou te contar... Eu tenho algum problema, não é possível ù.ú (Só agora que você percebeu? ¬¬') Não se preocupe que aquele planejamento que a gente fez pelo MSN vai sair em fic!!! . Com certeza o.ov Bom... Eu sei que SasuXSaku não é a sua área, mas espero mesmo que tenha gostado desse capítulo n.n!

**Myttaro: **Oi!!! Que bom que você está gostando D E aí? Gostou desse capítulo? Espero a sua review! n.n

**Uchiha Yui Letícia:** Tudo bom? E aí? Gostou desse capítulo? Valeu pela sua review!

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n: **Oi! Tudo bom? Que legal que você esteja acompanhando essa fic também Opa! Como você sabia que a Sakura ia perder a memória? (Kiah no baka lendo o título) o.o É... Ta meio óbvio né? Tudo bem. Eu não vou deixar mais essa fic tão óbvia assim daqui por diante xD Ahhh... Eu sei que essa fic é outra mas O capítulo de "Se Eu Fosse Você" já ta no ar (pelo menos eu acho u.u)... Valeu pela sua review!! Espero a sua review nesse capítulo, hein?! n.n

**Marina: **Hahaha!! Não liga não! É mania mesmo n.n''' Desculpa a demora desse capítulo!! Eu vou tentar adiantar as coisas sábado que vem n.n Espero a sua review ok? o/

**Ester Midoki: **Que legal que você também ta lendo essa fic, Ester!!! Hahaha!! Não n.n Ele (pelo menos na minha fic) deu um chute na bunda do Orochimaru xD Valeu pela sua review!!! Eu gostei muito!

**Shinsaphira: **Oi! Ahhh!!! (Kiah agarrando o gatinho do Shrek) Que lindo !!! Valeu pela sua review!!! n.nv

_Bom, então eu fico por aqui Espero as reviews (como sempre)!!! Senão eu não continuo!! (SCCR!!) _

_Antes que eu me esqueça... Fica a pergunta do título "Seria Culpa do Destino?" para vocês decidirem!! n.nv _

_Até a próxima!_

_Beijos!_

**Kiah chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor Masashi Kishimoto 

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora)

_Lembranças (Em itálico)_

**Capítulo III – Onde Estão as Minhas Lembranças?**

Depois de alguns dias de observação, Sakura pôde finalmente voltar para casa. Sua mãe que havia ficado com ela o tempo todo, ficou encarregada de leva-la de volta.

Assim que a garota colocou seus pés dentro do seu quarto, lembrou-se de momentos antes de sair dele, quando a Tsunade ligou para ela, atrapalhando seu banho contra energias negativas.

- AiAi! Realmente... Acho que aquela onda de azar acabou comigo – Disse dando uma risadinha – Eu não sinto ter esquecido de ninguém. Aff! E o pessoal continua insistindo que eu me esqueci desse tal Ochihu, Uchiho... Alguma coisa assim.

Ela parou para pensar no que havia dito. "Como eu sou baka!!! É claro que eu não sinto que esqueci de alguém, afinal EU ESQUECI DE ALGUÉM!" – Esse tal garoto deveria ser realmente importante pra mim. Eu acho que encontrarei coisas relacionadas ao infeliz aqui no quarto. Melhor procurar e lembrar dele, assim eu já tiro essa pedrinha do meu sapato!

Começando pelo guarda-roupa, a kunoichi abriu todas as gavetas e nenhum sinal do tal "UchiEstranho" "Quem colocaria um nome desses numa pessoa!". Só foi se deparar com uma coisa "suspeita" na última gaveta. "Deve ser isso!"

"Isso" era uma caixa toda enfeitada que tinha fotos, cartas, e um diário.

- Vamos ver... "Foto do Time Sete"... Ahhh! É o nome da minha dupla com o Naruto, orientada pelo sensei \o/ Hei! Mas quem é esse?

Na foto, Sakura estava agachada enquanto que Sasuke e Naruto se encontravam um de cada lado da kunoichi. Kakashi estava no meio, lendo seu livro "super educativo".

- Deve ser esse o ... – Olhou atrás da foto. Embaixo do título estava escrito "Sasuke-kun, eu, o Naruto e o sensei.". – O Sasuke. Bom... Ele só tem uma cara meio estranha. O que será que ele tinha nessa foto? Dor de barriga? (Detalhe: Sasuke está com aquela cara "super feliz").

- Ohayo Sakura-chan o/!

- Naruto! Que bom que você veio! Por que não me visitou mais no hospital? O.o

- Sabe o que é – Disse colocando a mão na nuca – É que eu fiquei, ah... Sei lá! É meio estranho conversar com você e não ouvir o nome "Sasuke-kun" sendo citado a cada cinco minutos!

- Nossa! O.O Eu era tão chata assim?

- Mais ou menos '

- ù.ú Em todo caso... Eu estava tentando lembrar desse garoto, e ... Melhor você ver.

- Deixe-me ver – Disse pegando as fotos que estavam esparramadas na cama – HaHaHaHa!!! O teme ta com uma cara muito estranha nessa foto!!! Hahaha!! Liga não Sakura-chan!! Ele tem essa cara esquisita mesmo!! D

- Não teve graça u.u

- TT Droga!

- Só você me faz sentir bem numa hora como essas!

- Sakura, mais... Falando sério. Você QUER se lembra do Sasuke?

- Eu ainda não sei. Algo aqui dentro procura desesperadamente por algum resquício que tenha sobrado da minha lembrança por esse tal de Sasuke, mas também tem algo que não quer se lembrar. E o que me parece mais fácil seria não recordar disso.

- Talvez a Sakura que não queira isso, ainda não saiba que o que sentia está sendo correspondido.

- Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre essa minha decisão. Eu queria saber mais. Mais sobre ele.

Enquanto Sakura falava, Naruto ia mexendo na caixa em que antes estavam as fotos.

- Eu acho que isso irá ajudar mais.

- Meu diário?

- Ahã! Você me permite?

A garota fez que sim com a cabeça. Precisava de algo para faze-la mudar de idéia ou provar que estava certa, sobre esquecer ou não o moreno.

- Deixe-me ver... Aqui! Eu vou ler em voz alta, pode ser?

- Pode sim. – Por incrível que pareça, seu coração palpitava tanto que chegava a doer seu peito. Aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago era estranhamente familiar.

- Então eu vou começar.

"Querido Diário, hoje foi um dia que nunca mais sairá da minha memória!! Descobri que o Sasuke-kun gosta de garotas com cabelos compridos pela Ino!!! Já está resolvido! Vou deixar meu cabelo crescer!! Quem sabe se eu não consigo alguma chance com ele!!"

- Credo! Eu não acredito que tinha deixado meu cabelo crescer por causa disso!

- HiHiHi! E parece que o Sasuke não tem esse tipo de preferência. Essa história de cabelo comprido não passou de boato!

- Eu era boba mesmo, hein?!

- Claro! Você estava completamente doida por ele. Eu não sei o que vocês mulheres, têm na cabeça!

- Olha que até eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça!

- Então vamos continuar...

"Diário!!! Você não vai acreditar! Hoje foram anunciadas as equipes gennins e adivinha com quem eu cai!!?? Isso mesmo!! Uchiha Sasuke!!! E também com o Naruto u.u' Mas isso só é um detalhe. E eu achando que tudo podia piorar depois que ele beijou acidentalmente o Sasuke-kun. Ai!!! Eu quis matar ele!!! Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso!!!! E ainda por cima antes de mim!!!!"

- Nossa Sakura O.O Eu não sabia que você me odiava tanto assim u.ú

- Eu não acredito que escrevi isso!!! É claro que eu não te odeio... Você só era meio... Irritante!

- ù.ú Poupe-me disso! Vamos continuar com isso logo! – Disse pulando muitas páginas, já indo para as mais recentes.

"Decidi renascer das cinzas, assim como a poderosa Fênix... Não deixarei que meu passado continue influenciando o meu presente. Cansei de ter como apoio, o falso reflexo que tinha de Sasuke. Jogarei na parte mais obscura de minha alma, toda e qualquer lembrança que envolva Uchiha Sasuke..."

- O que eu faço?

Naruto que ainda terminava de ler o trecho de desabafo da amiga, conseguiu finalmente entender o que acontecia com o coração dela. Aquela difícil decisão de pôr ou não, uma memória em uma balança, havia aumentado drasticamente a confusão da Haruno sobre o que sentia pelo Uchiha. E tudo finalmente se esclareceu, quando a menina percebeu que, a única maneira de salva-lo seria sacrificar o seu amor incondicional por ele.

- Eu não entendo muito bem desse negócio de sentimento. Para mim, os sentimentos são para serem sentidos e não traduzidos ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eles são apenas sentidos. Só e simplesmente isso.

- n.n' Você não me ajudou muito.

- AHHHH – Exclamou bagunçando os fios loiros – Você ta dando um nó na minha cabeça Sakura-chan!!! To certo ò.óv

- u.u Eu realmente não te agüento!

- ' Você é complicada demais!

- U.U Não declararei nada sobre esse seu comentário infame, ó pobre mortal!

- ò.o Viu? Eu não entendo "normalmente" o que você fala!

- U.U

- Em todo o caso, não acho certo me intrometer no seu coração, querendo estabelecer minha opinião.

- Você tem razão... Eu fico feliz em ter um amigo como você, Naruto! E mais feliz ainda por não ter esquecido você.

- Hahaha! Fico também feliz por isso! Bom... Então eu já vou! - Exclamou saindo pela janela do quarto da garota.

-Eu vou continuar lendo isso!

Porém, enquanto se divertia com as páginas repletas de rascunhos de cartas de amor destinadas ao Uchiha, sua mãe estava parada atrás da porta. Por estar muito distraída, a garota acabou nem prestando atenção no que ocorria a sua volta.

"Minha filha... Eu gostaria que não se lembrasse desse menino. Parece ser egoísmo meu, mas não estou pronta para te ver sofrendo por ele. Afinal, ainda não sabemos o que se passa na cabeça dele..."

Enquanto a mãe da Haruno torcia para que a sua filha não desejasse mais se lembrar do Sasuke, o mesmo ainda não sabia da restrita perda de memória dela. E esperava com muita ansiedade o dia do retorno.

- Sasuke! SASUKE!!!

- Ãhn?

- Aonde você tava, garoto?

- No mundo da Lua - Disse num tom irônico - É melhor que o senhor não saiba.

Desde a morte do Orochimaru, Sasuke havia sido expulso da vila do som. Todos os ninjas se assustaram com o desenvolvimento do pupilo do sennin das cobras... Por não ter lugar onde ficar, vagou por dias sem nenhum rumo em mente, pelas florestas das fronteiras dos países. Até que finalmente se deparou com um homem chamado Hysaka, cuja bondade era uma das maiores que já tinha visto. Hysaka, que, mesmo não sabendo quem aquele garoto era, de fato, não se permitiu abandoná-lo. Desde então, Sasuke acabou se estabelecendo na humilde casa dele, e, por incrível que pareça, já se faziam longos dois anos que estava hospedado por lá.

- Bom, Sasuke... Conhecendo você, acho que já até sei onde estava! u.u Você me dá muito trabalho sabia, filho!

- u.u Eu não estava em lugares que supostamente você estava imaginando!

- Hei! Eu não falei nada n.n'

- u.u

- Preciso ver esses machucados!

- Não... Não precisa!

- Claro que precisa! Deixe-me ver isso, antes que inflame!

- Humpf!

- Humpf! Pra você também moleque! Cof! Cof! Cof! - Apesar de aparentar uma força espiritual indestrutível, Hysaka já estava com setenta anos, e junto com a idade, muitas fatalidades se apossaram do corpo dele. E uma delas era a tuberculose, que, mesmo lutando com todas as forças que ainda restavam naquele corpo tão frágil, sabia que não duraria mais que alguns meses. E Sasuke... Ele não se conformava com aquilo. Não queria se conformar. Não acreditava em Deus, mas, naqueles últimos meses, nunca pensou que pudesse rezar tanto. Já havia perdido tanta coisa. Por que ele tinha que passar por isso de novo?

- Deite aqui um pouquinho - Tentou reunir toda a meiguice que ainda restava em seu coração - Eu vou pegar os seus remédios!

- Espera!

- ...

- Meu filho! Você sabe que o velho aqui não vai durar - E foi interrompido por uma crise de tosse violenta.

- Não fala isso! Eu... Eu não quero perder o senhor!

O velho, tomando o fôlego que havia perdido, prosseguiu - Você sabe... - Falou passando a mão no rosto do moreno, enquanto que Sasuke segurava a sua mão com força - Eu... Eu queria ter feito tanta coisa por você!

- Você fez! Você me fez lembrar o que era uma família de verdade!

- Eu... Sabe Sasuke... Eu sei tudo o que passou com você antes de vir morar aqui comigo...

- ...

- E eu queria tanto ter te protegido... Queria tanto livrar você do sofrimento. Da dor. Do rancor. E principalmente do ódio que você nutria pelo seu irmão.

- Eu - E abaixou a cabeça. O que podia fazer? Naquele momento o arrependimento, que antes vinha em pequenas porções, fez o coração dele tremer. Tremer de frio. Tremer de medo. Tremer de arrependimento. Simples e lamentavelmente verdade. Estava finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, com Medo.

- Você Sasuke, é como um filho que eu sempre quis ter...

- Não diga besteiras! Eu fiz tanta coisa errada. Eu não mereço o que o senhor fez por mim! Não mereço! Eu fiz tanta gente sofrer... Eu sou o pior ser humano da Terra! Eu deixei pessoas que me amavam, apenas para realizar uma vingança. Matar o meu próprio irmão! Eu mesmo assinei a minha sentença!

- Não diga isso. Você é tão importante para mim... Se você soubesse. Eu queria tanto continuar cuidando de você aqui.

- Você vai continuar!

- Eu fico feliz por aquele selo ter saído do seu corpo, filho! Fico imensamente feliz por ter finalmente voltado a Konoha!

"Como ele sabia? Como?"

- E sabe... Estou orgulhoso por ter desistido de matar o seu irmão. Sabe por quê? Porque eu também tinha um irmão.

- Eu...

- Eu me baseava em tudo o que ele fazia. Tudo. Ele simplesmente me inspirava!

- ... - Sasuke continuava em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o que ele tinha á dizer. Estava se contendo para não chorar na frente dele. Sabia que, se chorasse, tudo se tornaria mais difícil.

- E, num dia de verão, após uma das caçadas que fazíamos com nosso pai, ele pegou a espingarda e atirou nele. E depois olhou para mim e disse que me odiava. Em seguida, atirou com a arma na própria cabeça.

- Sinto muito.

- Não precisa. Eu sei o que você passou após a chacina que seu irmão realizou contra o seu clã.

-... - Lembranças rapidamente invadiram a sua mente. Mesmo que Itachi tivesse matado todos e ainda pedido para que o odiasse para se vingar, nunca, em hipótese alguma, conseguiu odiá-lo de verdade. Era uma coisa extremamente impossível, mesmo aparentando ser ao contrário.

- Por isso Sasuke, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você. Você não se rebaixou ao nível de um ninja covarde ao querer matar o seu irmão.

- Eu... Eu acho que não o fiz porque era fraco.

- Não. Você está se confundindo. Você não o fez porque o seu coração não permitiu! Além disso... Além disso, você está amando!

- O.O

- Eu posso estar velho e doente, mas ainda não fui afetado na visão.

- Ha!

- n.n

- Foi ela quem retirou o selo de mim... Eu espero que ela esteja bem.

- Por que?

- O único jeito que eu encontrei de me livrar daquela maldição era por meio de um amuleto que realizava pedido. Na verdade, eu "invadi" Konoha, com a intenção de pegar esse amuleto e poder salvar o senhor dessas enfermidades. Mas não saiu como eu planejava, e acabei me deparando com a Sakura.

- Sakura é a garota que você gosta?

- ... Eu precisava daquele amuleto, mas não tinha a intenção de machucar ninguém. Tudo saiu fora de controle quando ela disse que me repudiava. Realmente. Eu sou um alguém que não merece ou merecia um terço da atenção e carinho que ela me dedicava.

- Então ela gostava de você.

- É. Mas, quando eu disse que o pacto com o Orochimaru havia sido quebrado e que ele estava morto, eu senti que ela parou para pensar, mesmo que tivesse sido por alguns segundos.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso Sasuke.

- Em todo o caso, eu acabei me descontrolando e mandei ela fugir. Sabia que ela não iria fugir. Quando estava à beira da inconsciência de meus atos, ela veio e me abraçou por trás, pedindo para que o amuleto me salvasse. Foi nesse instante que eu me perdi em pensamentos, tão submerso em lembranças, e acabei me distraindo. A partir desse momento, eu só me lembro do que aconteceu, depois que a intensidade daquela luz diminuiu.

- E por que você está tão preocupado com ela? Eu ainda não entendi.

- Esse amuleto realiza um desejo de uma pessoa, mas com condições estabelecidas por ele. E eu não sei o que a Sakura teve que sacrificar, para poder retirar a maldição de mim.

- Você não deveria ter se preocupado tanto assim, Sasuke. Eu ainda não vou morrer garoto!

- Eu... Desculpa mais...

- Eu espero que você volte logo para Konoha!

- Eu não deixaria o senhor sozinho aqui nem morto!

- ...

- Ù.Ú Humpf!

- Eu só queria que essa sua apreensão desaparecesse.

- ... É melhor que o senhor durma agora!

- Sasuke! Eu estou falando sério. Vá ver a sua amiga!

- Eu vou retornar...

**Continua...**

To aqui de novo!! E dessa vez eu não atrasei n.nv. Digamos que já consegui montar a parte final dessa fic, só falta tirar da minha cabeça e colocar no computador u.u Espero que tenham percebido que eu mudei o resumo e o gênero dessa fic... Sim, ela não será mais tão comédia como eu estava planejando u.u' Peço que não fiquem tristes. Bom... Eu acabei introduzindo (como deu para perceber) um personagem original, que ajudará no desenrolar da história mais futuramente (diga-se próximo capítulo ¬¬). Desculpe as leitoras (e leitores) que gostam da personalidade mal encarada do Sasuke... Nessa fic ele ficará um pouco mais humano, demonstrando sentimentos que, até então, estavam adormecidos.

Então é isso! Não responderei aos comentários hoje, porque...

Espero que você goste, hein Tetê!!! E você também, Claki!!!

Espero reviews!!!!!! Ok????

Beijos!


	4. Capítulo IV Pessoas Vão e Voltam

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora) _Lembranças (Em itálico)_

**Capítulo IV - Pessoas Vão e Voltam...**

- Sasuke... Até que o nome dele não é tão estranho... Também! Eu já li, pelo menos, mil Sasukes nesse diário! u.u Não me ajudou em nada!!! 

- Filha! O jantar ta na mesa!

- JÁ VOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Melhor eu tomar um banho agora.

Ao entrar no banheiro, Sakura involuntariamente relaxou o corpo. A delícia do aroma de duas ervas misturadas com o vapor ainda presente da água, amolecia o corpo da garota. Sim, Sakura não tinha esquecido do que a sua companheira Ino havia dito sobre as plantas. "Preciso afastar logo esse azar de mim" foi o que lembrou ao deparar-se com um pequeno punhado delas na pia. 

- No fim, deveria ter tomado esse banho... Não acho possível que uma garota tenha tanto azar assim como eu u.u

Enquanto Sakura concluía seu precioso banho, a Hokage que se encontrava em seu escritório, tentava dar um fim naquele mar de papel sobre a sua mesa.

- Caramba! Será que esse bando de gente não tem noção ambientalista? Imagina quantas árvores foram destruídas para serem transformadas nesse monte de papel inútil!

- Hokage, a senhora tem visita!

- Mande entrar. "Melhor fingir que eu sou competente! Onde eu escondo esses papéis?"

- Com licença.

- Sasuke? O.O 

- Tsunade-sama, eu serei direto. Vim aqui com a intenção de pedir perdão pela índole que tomei, e por tudo o que causei contra Konoha.

- Nunca imaginaria que você retornaria por conta própria e nem que seria tão direto assim. Acho que você ficou no exílio por muito tempo, meu caro... Não se preocupe, você já se humilhou o suficiente, pelo menos por hoje n.n Creio que não devo mais me preocupar com Orochimaru e com os Ninjas do Som, certo?

- Certo. Orochimaru está morto, e comigo por perto, os Ninjas da Vila do Som não se atreveriam a invadir Konoha.

- Fico feliz por isso. E como vai Hysaka?

- Como?

- Você ficou hospedado na casa dele. Como não sabe quem é Hysaka?!!!!

- Espera um pouco... COMO você sabe sobre ele?

- Digamos que ele era um renomado ninja aqui em Konoha... Todos do seu clã tinham um enorme respeito por ele. 

- O que? – Sasuke naquele instante se sentiu extremamente confuso. COMO A Hokage sabia sobre o velho?

- Hahaha!!! Você precisava ver essa sua cara!!! Ai! Eu sou uma comédia!

- ò.ó

- o.o Bom... Deixe-me explicar melhor: Hysaka é um grande homem que saiu daqui por motivos pessoais... A quem diga que foi por causa de seu irmão mais velho que acabou assassinando seu pai, e que, em seguida suicidou-se. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Hysaka, assim que acolheu você, foi obrigado a me comunicar sobre seu estado físico. Já era de meu conhecimento sobre sua localização... 

- Então você sabe que ele está doente.

- Sei sim. Ele se recusa a fazer o tratamento. Velhos como ele são extremamente cabeças-duras... Eu já tentei insistir em fazer o tratamento, mais aquele velho é mais gagá do que eu pensava. O bom foi que ele tomou conta de você. E muito bem! Mas, convenhamos, PARA QUE você queria o amuleto?

- Para poder salva-lo.

- Não era para tirar o seu Selo?

- Não. Mas o meu plano não saiu como imaginava. Eu vim aqui, principalmente para saber como está a Sakura!

Tsunade engoliu em seco. Como falar para um Uchiha descontrolado que o seu grande amor havia esquecido dele? "Ótimo! Maldito Jiraya que me convenceu a ser uma Hokage! Ah se eu encontro aquele velho..."

- Então?

Tsunade foi retirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos. Teria que deixar de lado (por enquanto) a idéia de um homicídio. Apesar de parecer bem mais tentador a opção de continuar planejando um jeito de matar Jiraya sob tortura a ter que responder uma pergunta tão... Digamos, inconveniente. 

- Bom...

- Como está a Sakura? – Questionou novamente com lentidão para que a Hokage, que na opinião dele, era muito lerda, entendesse.

- A Sakura está muito bem, obrigado!

- Não chegaremos a nenhum lugar desse jeito, Tsunade-sama!

0o0o0o0o0

- Filha! Aonde você vai?

- Eu vou dar uma saidinha mãe n.n A Tsunade-sama havia me chamado de manhã, mas eu não consegui aparecer por lá.

- Ah tá! Cuidado com as ruas e vê se não chega muito tarde!

- Mããee! Eu sou uma ninja, esqueceu? ò.ó

- ù.u Manera o jeito que você fala comigo menina! E me obedeça!

- Tá bom, então! u.u Tchau! 

- Tchau!

0o0o0o0o0

- Tsunade-sama?

Uma garota franzina de estatura mediana adentrava á sala da Quinta Hokage. E esta, que até agora estava olhando o rosto do Uchiha, pensando na melhor maneira de falar sobre o ocorrido com a kunoichi, fora interrompida de seus pensamentos.

- O que foi? ò.ó

- o.o' Bom... A senhora tem visita.

- Quem é?

- ...

- Não acredito que você ainda não tomou nota sobre isso ò.ó

- Desculpa! É que eu ainda não me acostumei com esse cargo!

- Incompetência! Espero que não aconteça de novo!

- Não se preocupe! o/ Posso mandar entrar?

- Sasuke, importa-se?

- Não.

- Ótimo. Mande entrar!

Uma kunoichi de cabelos rosados aparece na porta, para total perplexidade da Hokage. Parece que azar era contagioso.

- Tsunade-sama? Eu... - Assim que a garota entra na sala, percebe que a sua sensei estava com visita. E uma visita extremamente familiar. - Desculpa! Eu não sabia que a senhora estava com visita! Depois eu volto!

- Não precisa Sakura!

- Sakura? Você tá bem?

- Ãh? Ahh... O senhor também ficou sabendo? Caramba! Então toda Konoha sabe do incidente, Tsunade-sama?

- Senhor? Sakura, você tá bem?

- Tô sim n.n E... Poxa! Desculpa! Você não gosta de ser tratado por senhor?

- O quê?

- Bom... Sakura, esse é Sasuke Uchiha.

- Você é o Sasuke? o.o Nossa! Desculpa! Eu nem tinha percebido!

- Como assim não tinha percebido?

- Sasuke... Acho que temos coisas a esclarecer! Sakura havia perdido a memória, estou certa minha querida?

- É sim... Desculpa novamente, Sasuke-san. Eu nem tinha percebido que era você.

- A Sakura se esqueceu de algumas coisas, Sasuke. Sakura, eu realmente gostaria que você voltasse amanhã, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim! Perdoe não ter aparecido antes, mas não deu tempo.

- Tudo bem. Então eu te espero amanhã. 

- Ok! Com licença - Fez uma reverência, dando as costas para os presentes, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu ainda não entendi, Tsunade!

- Sakura Haruno esqueceu-se de você, Sasuke Uchiha!

Tomado pelo impacto que aquelas palavras causaram, Sasuke caiu de joelhos com tudo no chão. A Sakura não podia ter se esquecido dele! Não podia!

- Você tá brincando comigo! Por que?! - O garoto gritou exaltado. Tsunade permanecia de olhos fechados. Sabia perfeitamente que aquilo doía. Doía muito.

- Eu sinto muito!

- Você... Você não pode estar falando sério! VOCÊ NÃO PODE!

- A Sakura sacrificou as lembranças que tinha sobre você, Sasuke. Apenas para poder salvá-lo.

- Por que? - Disse tentando controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair de seus olhos. Por que tinha que acontecer aquilo? Não... Aquilo que estava acontecendo não podia ser real. Não era real! Aquilo era um pesadelo!

- Porque ela te ama. Ela nunca, em hipótese alguma, deixou de pensar em você. Ela nunca te odiou por abandoná-la. Nunca te odiou por deixá-la sozinha. Ela só fingia, numa tentativa totalmente desesperada para poder esquecê-lo. Mas o que ela nutria por você SEMPRE foi mais forte. Sempre. Até que esse sentimento foi quem te salvou desse selo. 

Não conseguia mais resistir aquela fraqueza, e começou a chorar. Ajoelhado, totalmente desprotegido. Estava acabado. Agora, com qual razão continuaria vivendo dali por diante? Não conseguiria reconquistar a garota dos olhos esmeralda, pois foi ela quem o conquistou. Estava perdido. Perdido na própria cabeça. Na mente. Na alma. 

- Sasuke - Tsunade caminhou em direção ao shinobi, agachando-se ficando a altura dele. - Nem sempre tudo o que queremos conseguimos. Temos que perder algo para que possamos, mais para frente, valorizá-lo. Mais aí será tarde demais. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com você. A Sakura sempre esteve ao seu lado e você nunca deu valor para ela. Agora, que você a valoriza, é tarde. Muito tarde.

- Eu... Eu não quero. Não quero perder ela, Tsunade. - Limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos em um gesto infantil. Tsunade nunca havia se surpreendido tanto como naquele momento. O poderoso portador do Sharingan estava tão indefeso aos seus olhos. Finalmente estava se comportando como humano. - O que eu faço?

Tsunade levantou-se e caminhou até o armário do escritório. De lá, retirou uma caixinha aveludada de cor azul. Caminhou até ele novamente, e colocou em suas mãos aquele objeto.

- O que é isso?

- Abra.

Com um pouco de hesitação, abriu a caixinha e arregalou seus olhos até não poderem mais.

- O amuleto? Por que você está me dando isso?

- Creio que essa seja a única maneira de recuperar o que você perdeu.

- Mas esse amuleto não desfaz os pedidos.

- Eu sei. Ele não devolverá as lembranças da Sakura se você pedir para que ele devolva o seu selo. Isso é fato. Mas tenho certeza que, se você encontrar outra maneira, conseguirá reviver a memória dela. 

- Eu estou em dívida com você, Tsunade.

- Não se preocupe com isso, meu querido. Acho que você já sofreu mais que o permitido. Mas se você quiser retribuir, bom... Umas garrafas de saquê serão sempre bem-vindas!

- Humpf! 

- n.n' Eu espero que consiga o que tanto deseja, Sasuke. E espero que saiba usar ele com responsabilidade.

- Não se preocupe. Mas... E quanto a Sakura... Eu estarei aqui de vez em quando. Isso não causará nada?

- Bom... Digamos que a Sakura estava tentando lembrar-se de você.

- Como?

- Todos falam de você, Sasuke. Por isso ela quis saber, quem era o Uchiha de quem todos, quando olhavam para ela, falavam.

- Uhm. Eu ficarei um pouco afastado daqui por enquanto. Não quero que ela se sinta pressionada. 

- Eu entendo. Então o que temos a fazer, por ora, é esperar. Torço para que arranje um jeito para que tudo volte a ser como era.

- Sinceramente, eu também.

o0o0o0o

_Sasuke's POV_

Despedi-me da Tsunade com uma breve reverência. Sai da sala dela me sentindo o pior lixo de todos. Nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça que o maldito pediria a Sakura que sacrificasse as suas lembranças sobre mim... 

Se não fosse o tão poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, e pudesse mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos, colocar de lado a desgraça que é o meu orgulho, eu gritaria. Gritaria a plenos pulmões para que todos pudessem ouvir. Gritaria para dividir essa dor que está me sufocando...

_Fim Sasuke's POV_

- Sasuke! SASUKE!

- Naruto?

- Cara! Eu não acredito que você voltou mesmo .

- Não entendo o motivo de tal felicidade. u.u

- Oras! Você está de volta! Não está?

- Acho que sim. Por enquanto não me fixarei aqui em Konoha.

- Por que?

- Achei que você soubesse, dobe '

- Desculpa teme u.u Eu sei do que está falando.

- Não quero prejudicar ela com minha presença

- Deixa de frescura, Sasuke! A Sakura nunca se incomodaria com a sua presença! Ela estava até tentando se lembrar de você!

- Hu! Mas você sabe por que ela queria? Porque todo mundo a pressionava por não se lembrar de mim

- ...

- Por isso eu não quero ficar perto dela por tanto tempo assim. Naruto?

- Ãhn?

- Eu... - Sasuke que até então olhava para o Uzumaki, acabou achando um ponto mais interessante na paisagem para se distrair.

- Oooiii!!! - Balançou as mãos freneticamente na frente dos olhos do moreno - Será que só tem ar mesmo, na sua cabeça oca, teme?

POFT!

- ITAII!!! Por que fez isso? - Passava a mão no galo que se formava no topo de sua cabeça.

- Porque você pensou alto demais! u.u

- O que você queria falar, criatura?

- Desculpa, cara! - Pediu, já saindo de Konoha pelos portões principais.

- ... - Nada fora dito. Naruto permaneceu estático, seguindo Sasuke com os olhos - SEU IDIOTA! DEIXA DE SER BESTA, TEME! - Lágrimas finas e sinceras escorriam agora, livremente pelo seu rosto - NÃO PRECISA PEDIR DESCULPAS, SEU INCOMPETENTE!!! NÓS SOMOS AMIGOS, CARAMBA!!!

Sasuke permanecia de costas, já saindo da visão do amigo, levantou o braço com a mão fechada num aceno positivo.

- EU ACHO BOM QUE VOCÊ VOLTE!

- Não se preocupe - Falou mais para si mesmo - JUÍZO COM A HYUUGA, DOBE! - Exclamou, saindo finalmente da visão do loiro.

o0o0o0o

O Uchiha pulava de árvore em árvore, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível ao casebre em que estava o Hysaka. "Droga! Não deveria ter deixado ele sozinho!"

Com a sua rapidez, foi muito fácil chega a casa. Abriu a porta com as mãos trêmulas e o coração na boca. "Que mau pressentimento é esse?" 

Pendurou o seu casaco no cabide da sala. Como já era de noite, o Uchiha tentava ao máximo, não provocar ruído nenhum. "Provavelmente ele está dormindo"

Concentrou-se e ativou o Sharingan para poder enxergar no escuro. Com certeza se acendesse a luz, Hysaka acordaria de imediato. Caminhou até o quarto do senhor, o qual não foi surpresa vê-lo escuro. 

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Concentrou-se o máximo que pôde, com a intenção de detectar qualquer som emitido no aposento, e simplesmente não conseguia ouvir nada. 

O desespero tomou conta de seu corpo, e o garoto correu para acender as luzes. Talvez estivesse enfraquecendo, pensava. Mas uma falha dessas era inadmissível para um ninja, mesmo que esse estivesse há anos sem treinar. 

- Hysaka! Velho, eu cheguei!!

Nada fora respondido. Ele nem havia se mexido. O Uchiha começou a tremer e a suar frio. Lembrou-se de ver os pais morrendo e a sensação que o estava atingindo era muito parecida. Aproximou-se da cama em que o senhor dormia, e começou a cutucá-lo. 

- Hysaka! Acorda!!! ACORDA! - Continuava balançando o corpo insistentemente de um lado para o outro. - Vamos!! ACORDA! VOCÊ TEM QUE ABRIR OS OLHOS! - Agora o garoto já batia na cama tentando, em vão, despertar do sono aquele homem.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE!!! VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO MORRERIA TÃO RÁPIDO!!! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?!!!!!

O corpo que agora jazia na cama estava pálido e frio. Os olhos cerrados e a face serena davam, a quem visse a uma certa distância, a impressão de que estaria em um sono tão profundo e irresistivelmente delicioso. Mas a cena que o garoto presenciava era absolutamente apavorante. Diante dos seus olhos estava o homem que estendeu as duas mãos para poder ajudá-lo. Estava um homem que lutava com todas as forças a cada dia em que respirava. Estava o homem que fez ressurgir a figura paterna em seu coração. E aquele homem tão forte havia padecido frente á dor. 

Sasuke segurava a mão do falecido entre as suas, como se estivesse esquentando-as. A dor que o matava por dentro, pouco a pouco transbordava em forma de lágrimas. E ele, o tão poderoso Uchiha, conseguiu finalmente deixar o orgulho de lado. 

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME ABANDONAR!!!! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FICAR SOZINHO!!! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS!!! - Protestava entre soluços. Sua voz estava amargada pela mágoa, e a cada grito, seu coração doía. Como se, nem gritando, aquela maldita dor saísse. 

Levou a mão de Hysaka em seu rosto, e a beijou em um gesto carinhoso, como se pedisse perdão e ao mesmo tempo, conforto. Chorava demasiadamente. Não conseguia mais controlar aqueles sentimentos que, de uma hora para outra, resolveram descontrolar-se.

Com o tempo, seu choro foi cessando. Seus olhos negros pareciam estar imersos na mais intensa escuridão. Estavam apagados, e só refletiam a sua alma que estava presa em seu inferno particular. Ele finalmente perdeu tudo o que mais amava. 

Olhando para o corpo falecido na cama, foi se dando conta do que fazia. Fora tão egoísta que, em nenhum momento havia pensado na dor que Hysaka estava sofrendo. Em como a alma dele estava angustiada por saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde morreria. E principalmente, em como ele deveria estar agora. Hysaka era o típico homem que pensava primeiro nas pessoas para depois pensar em si mesmo. No mínimo, onde quer que esteja, estaria chorando. Chorando por não ter sido forte o suficiente e agüentar o máximo que pudesse para ajudar o seu tão querido filho. E a sua alma, vendo o estado da pessoa que mais amava, não descansaria em paz.

- Hysaka... Eu quero que saiba, onde quer que esteja,que eu ficarei forte. Eu não desistirei de lutar pela minha vida, velho, e agradeço de coração e alma por tudo o que fez por mim. Não se preocupe comigo. Você disse que cuidaria de mim, onde quer que esteja, e eu sei muito bem disso. Mas você pode ficar tranqüilo, eu sei me virar sozinho. Pai, eu quero que agora você descanse, pois eu sei que você irá para um lugar maravilhoso, e não sofrerá mais. Por favor, siga em frente. Não se preocupe comigo, porque... Porque eu estou bem. - Dizia entre soluços baixinhos, acariciando a face do corpo, segurando ainda a mão dele. Logo, seu coração voltou a bater mais calmamente. Foi nesses instantes que ouviu alguém o chamando.

- Sasuke

Eram sussurros que diziam o seu nome. E aquela voz era familiar...

- Eu sei que ficará bem, meu filho. Eu só espero que me perdoe.

Um vulto que emanava uma luz branca aproximou-se do garoto, envolvendo-o em um calor extremamente reconfortante.

- Eu sempre cuidarei de você, Sasuke. 

- Eu sei disso.

0o0o0o0o0

Hysaka, o velho que vivia numa das florestas de Konoha, havia falecido enquanto dormia, devido a um ataque cardíaco. Em seu enterro, Sasuke Uchiha, permanecera de cabeça erguida e não derramara uma só lágrima. Ao invés de fazê-lo, o garoto exibiu um sorriso tímido e disse que estaria bem dali por diante. Assim, a alma que ainda estava ao seu lado se despediu em forma de um breve calor que rodeou o seu coração, e subiu ao céu, em uma despedida muda.

- Velho, você não tem jeito mesmo! - Disse enquanto o corpo desaparecia por entre a terra.

0o0o0o0o0

Duas semanas se passaram, e Sasuke continuava indo á casa do falecido. Estava preso a uma perda, e simplesmente perdera a vontade de viver. Isso parecera um pouco deprimente quando, depois de ir ao quarto onde Hysaka morreu pela enésima vez, percebera que era um idiota. E não poderia mudar esses fatos. Sim. Sasuke havia sido tomado pelo espírito humano depois de vários anos. E isso realmente estava prejudicando todos os seus planos.

Soltando um muxoxo, seguiu ao cômodo onde ficava o seu quarto, e decidiu arrumar as suas coisas. 

- Sair daqui talvez seja melhor. É velho, o senhor já tá me expulsando daqui né? - Disse ao nada, como se ele ainda se fizesse presente ao local. - Eu acho que estou ficando louco. Já tô até falando sozinho u.u Realmente, esse é sintoma do desespero tomando conta de mim. - Concluiu retirando os seus últimos pertences do guarda-roupa e fechando as portas logo em seguida. - Acho melhor voltar á Konoha.

_**Continua...**_

_Hehehe!! Demorou pra postar, né? _

_Bom... Espero mesmo que tenham gostado desse capítulo n.nv Vamos ver no próximo o que o nosso Uchiha decidirá fazer para resgatar a memória da Saku-chan /o/_

_Sobre a fic... Huhuhu! Quem me conhece pelo "Se Eu Fosse Você" sabe que eu gosto muito de ver o Sasuke sofrer (Kiah se lembrando do capítulo 4) Hihihi! Devia ter colocado mais machucados no Sasuke! XX Eu devo ter explicado em um dos capítulos que a personalidade dele ia mudar um pouco... Se a personalidade dele estiver MUITO estranha, por favor, fiquem a vontade em me avisar!_

_Então eu fico por aqui o/ E o porquê de não ter respondido as reviews no último capítulo foi também por causa do número delas... Aí nesse eu respondo tudo de uma vez n.n_

**Thaís: **Hehehe! Eu sei que vc nem sabe que eu respondi Tha! n .n Mas eu te conto na escola, assim mesmo n.nb Poxa!!! Valeu mesmo por (pelo menos) ter entrado no Fanfiction! Só isso já está ótimo pra mim!!! Muitos beijos!!!

**heloa-chan: **Hahaha! Valeu mesmo pro ter comentado/o/ Desculpa pela demora n.n' Eu sou meio (meio??) atrasada sabe... xx'''' Hehehe! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Fico aguardando a sua review, hein!!

**Haruno Shaoly: **O.O Vo-você virou minha... fã? T.T Chunf!! Brigadãoooo!!!! Desculpa a demora em postar, Shaoly n.n'' Mas espero mesmo que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!! Espero ansiosa pela sua review moça!

**IngridYuuki: **Eba!! \o/ Legal por estar gostando Ingrid!!! Ops! O.O O tiozinho que você não queria que morresse não era o Hysaka, né? O.o Bom... Se for... Desculpa!! É que ele não seria mais necessário sabe. Hehehe o.o (Eta desculpinha esfarrapada ¬¬') Espero a sua review!!! Bjos!

**Claki:** Que bom que você gosta Ih... Não posso garantir isso ainda, hehehe!!! Valeu pelos elogios Claki!!! Bjão!

**Marina:** Valeu pela review e pelos elogios /o/ Opa!!! Não vou esquecer de comentar não n.n Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Bjos!

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n:** Isso que dá demorar pra responder review u.u'''' Desculpa Brenda!!! n.n' Demorei pra responder a review u.u''' Hehehe!! Como eu te respondi no email... Hum... Isso a gente precisa ver n.n Esse negócio de Acaso e Destino é muito complicado de se entender. Como o Naruto disse "Essas coisa devem ser sentidas, não traduzidas ou coisa assim". Ahhh... O Sasuke ta ferrado na minha mão!!! Espere e verá!! Bjos!

**shinjin-chan:** (Glup!) Hehehe! (suando frio) E-eu tenho um bom motivo... Eu não tava conseguindo terminar esse capítulo e não deu para postar semana passada xx'''''' Pode esperar que o próximo capítulo sai sábado que vem!! o.ob Espero a sua review, viu?!!! Bjos!

**neko-chan X3:** EEEEE!!!! Que bom que você gostou dessa personalidade dele!!! Mais se eu tiver abusando demais dessa bondade que ele adquiriu me avisa, ok?! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.!!! Bjos!

_Então eu fico por aqui! _ _Beijos!_


	5. Capítulo V

Não Se Esqueça de Mim

**By Kiah chan**

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence u.u Pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto (Por enquanto è.é)

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora)

**Capítulo V - Esse é o Castigo Para Os Pecadores...**

- Faz tempo que eu não venho mais aqui!

Sasuke havia retornado a Konoha, e decidiu voltar a morar na casa dos Uchiha. Até agora, pareciam que poucas pessoas sabiam de seu suposto regresso, mas pretendia informar aos outros, assim que decidisse algumas coisas.

O garoto foi deslizando a mão na estante de sala principal, que se encontrava empoeirada. No móvel estavam algumas antigas fotos do tempo em que seus pais ainda não estavam mortos.

- Como eu sinto falta de vocês - Disse enquanto segurava o porta-retratos em que tinha a foto de sua família completa, incluindo o irmão mais velho - Talvez se vocês estivessem aqui, tudo seria diferente. - Concluiu voltando à foto no lugar. Resolveu então, subir ao seu quarto para arrumar algumas coisas.

-

-

-

- O Sasuke-kun voltou?

- Voltou sim, Ino. Fiquei sabendo por intermédio da Tsunade-sama. Na verdade, eu e a metade da população já sabíamos que a Hokage tinha perdoado o Sasuke. Só não esperávamos que ele voltasse assim, tão rápido.

- Fico feliz por ele Shika n.n E triste pele Sakura.

- Isso tudo é muito problemático. Acho melhor não ficar pressionando a Sakura a lembrar do Sasuke. Isso realmente não vale a pena.

- É. Eu sei disso. E tenho certeza que os outros também se tocaram desse detalhe, inclusive o Naruto.

- Uhm. Então eu já vou - Resmungou com a voz mole

- O que você vai fazer?

- Aff! Eu tenho que falar mesmo?

- Tem!

- Eu vou ver as nuvens...

- Credo, Shikamaru! Você não tem nada mais interessante para fazer?

- Nada que não seja complicado, e que exija muito de mim.

- Tomar sorvete?

- Muito difícil u.u Prefiro ver as nuvens.

- è.é Você é extremamente chato!

- Ai! Tá bom Ino... Eu te convido a ver as nuvens u.u

- Ù.ú Baka!

E o shinobi já ia saindo, quando a loira segura na barra de sua camisa.

- Tá bom! Se você faz tanta questão, eu vou com você u.u

- ' Ninguém merece!

-

-

-

- Então o Sasuke-san voltou de vez?

- É... parece que sim. Pelo menos eu acho u.u' Ele ainda não disse nada, mais... Ah... Sei lá u.u'

- U.U Naruto!

- Eu sempre fico sabendo das coisas pela metade, Sakura-chan! Tô certo!

- ¬¬' Sem comentários! Então, se você não tem certeza, que tal se a gente ir até a casa dos Uchiha para confirmar a informação?

- Tem certeza?

- Ué?! Claro que eu tenho! Afinal, Kakashi-sensei foi encarregado numa missão e vai demorar em retornar... Então a gente não tem nada a perder!

- Então vamos!

Naruto e Sakura que estavam olhando o rio pela ponte (aquele lugar onde sempre se encontram para as missões) começaram a correr em direção a mansão dos Uchiha. Não demorou nem alguns minutos, e Naruto já batia na porta da mansão.

- HEI!!!!!!!!! O DE CASA! TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?????

- Naruto! - Repreendeu a kunoichi - Para de fazer escândalo, criatura! ò.ó

- Mais...

- Não tem mais ò.ó Se está demorando em atender a porta, quer dizer que não têm ninguém aqui, oras!

Dito isso, Sasuke escancara a porta da casa pronto para bater no Naruto, quando percebe que não tinha só uma visita.

A kunoichi que até então estava distraída, ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés quando se deparou com o shinobi sem a camisa. O ar rodou, Sakura perdeu o Norte. Mas o que era AQUILO?

- Gomen nasai!! Eu achei que só o dobe estava aqui, Sakura. - Só então percebeu que estava sem a camisa, e que a kunoichi parecia hipnotizada pelo tronco do rapaz. Sasuke enrubesceu de leve, e vestiu a camisa que estava na sua mão - Gomen.

- Que-que isso! A gente que pede desculpas, né Naruto? ò.ó

- É, é. Que seja!

- Bom, desculpa pelo incomodo, Sasuke-san! Bom... Er... Seja bem vindo de volta á Konoha!

- Obrigado, Sakura. Vocês não querem entrar?

- Não!! Obrigada. Eu e o Naruto ainda precisamos resolver algumas coisas!

- Precisamos?

- Precisamos! (olhar maléfico) Desculpa o incomodo, novamente. - Falou enquanto já dava meia e volta, e sumia da vista do Uchiha carregando um certo Uzumaki pela mão. - Mas Sakura-chan? Eu nem me despedi do teme-baka! - choramingava

000

Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si, soltando logo em seguida um pesado suspiro. "Eu sinto a sua falta, Sakura..."

Resolveu então, deixar aquele desânimo de lado, e começar a procurar uma maneira de recuperar as lembranças da Haruno.

- Tô vendo que isso vai ser bem complicado!

Trocou de roupa, e decidiu começar pela biblioteca. Afinal, ninguém em sã consciência acharia o Uchiha em um lugar de estudos.

Saiu da mansão e seguiu o caminho a biblioteca principal. Fazia muito tempo que não andava por Konoha como um habitante. No caminho, recebia alguns olhares de curiosidade e surpresa. Algumas pessoas até tentavam conversar, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Sasuke tinha a noção que a população estava a par do que havia ocorrido, e mesmo assim, mostravam-se educados e até mesmo simpáticos perante a sua presença. Lógico que sempre havia algumas exceções. Pessoas que lançavam a si olhares carregados de ódio que eram ignorados na maior cara-de-pau.

Finalmente, depois de atravessar quase Konoha inteira, o garoto Uchiha chega ao estabelecimento.

Dirigiu-se aos livros relacionados a jutsus proibidos. "Aff! Olha a grossura deles!". Parecia que eram apenas quatro livros direcionados ao assunto. E apenas dois específicos sobre o que queria.

Um dos títulos estava em uma língua pouco conhecida pelos moradores da vila, por isso estava literalmente jogado às traças.

- Cof! Cof! Cof! Que senso de higiene é esse, Meu Deus!

Logo depois de abrir o livro, uma crise de espirros resolveu atingi-lo.

- Atchin! Atchin! Atchin!Atchin!

- Senhor Uchiha! Gostaria de fazer silêncio, por favor? - Ordenou a bibliotecária em tom de ameaça.

- Cla-Atchin! ro-Atchin! Assim que- Atchin! os espirros -Atchin! passarem! Atchin!

- Ordeno que se retire, senhor!

- Aff ¬¬ "Eu não acredito que tive de atravessar a cidade, para logo ser expulso desse lugar idiota!" Levou os dois livros que eram de sua conveniência, e retornou à sua casa. "Pelo menos eu terei paz com os meus espirros! Droga de alergia a ácaro!"

000

Fazia-se exatamente três dias que estava trancado dentro de casa, tentando desvendar o vocabulário daquele livro que havia provocado os espirros. Algo dizia a ele, bem em seu íntimo, que aquilo resolveria seus problemas.

Já tinha entendido metade do que ele dizia e ainda não havia encontrado nada sobre o tal amuleto que estava em seu poder, ou sobre a devolução de algum sacrifício.

O livro em resumo, falava sobre a anulação de jutsus proibidos, e sobre alguns raros artefatos ninja. Não conseguia entender em como um objeto como aquele estava disposto a qualquer pessoa. Podia ser extremamente perigoso para Konoha, se algum inimigo compreendesse o conteúdo daquilo...

000

"Será que algum dia a esperança funcionará comigo? Ou será que esse é o castigo por querer matar o meu próprio irmão?"

Sasuke continuava procurando naquele livro alguma coisa relacionada a memória perdida da Haruno. Ainda não havia desistido de recuperar o que tinha perdido... Afinal, desistir sob qualquer circunstância era algo que não constatava em seu vocabulário.

- Droga! Melhor eu ver com a Tsunade quem é o autor desse livro.

Seguiu ao escritório da Hokage com seus pensamentos voltados aos mistérios que cercavam uma recuperação de um sacrifício. E decididamente não havia compreendido o porquê de não constar nada relacionado em um livro como aquele que tinha em mãos. Sua cabeça havia concluído, antes de começar a busca, que aquele jutsu era uma coisa "comum" se comparada a outros mais "exóticos". E já tinha estabelecido uma decisão fixa desde que soube da perda de memória da garota. Sacrificaria qualquer coisa por Haruno Sakura.

000

- Tsunade!

- Ahhhh!! Sasuke! O que faz aqui?

O moreno olhou de relance para a garrafa que estava em cima da mesa da Hokage. Pelo cheiro forte, aquilo deveria ser alguma iguaria alcoólica. "Hokage irresponsável do caramba!"

- Eu queria saber quem é o autor desse livro - Perguntou jogando o objeto com tudo na mesa da Tsunade.

BOOMM!

- O.O

- U.U

- Você leu isso? xD

- Li... E queria saber quem é o autor. Supus que você saberia, afinal - Olhou para ela com um olhar extremamente pernicioso - Esse livro é muito interessante! - Concluiu dando ênfase de ironia ao "interessante".

A Hokage pareceu não se intimidar com o olhar ameaçador do garoto, e tratou de passar os olhos pelo conteúdo.

- Não sabia que ainda existia esse livro. Onde você o encontrou? - Perguntou em tom sério, encarnado a verdadeira Hokage em si.

- Estava na biblioteca.

- Esse livro tinha que ser queimado há muito tempo atrás. Não é nada bom ter uma arma como essa sobre o poder de Konoha. Afinal, tudo o que consta aqui foi terminantemente proibido de se tomar conhecimento. Meu caro, você acabou de ler uma coisa nada, digamos, nada conveniente para você!

- Hum... Eu sei muito bem disso. E não estou nem aí pelo que você pensa. Você sabe quem é o autor?

- Sei sim. Mas não disse que te contaria.

Sasuke tomou um semblante mais sério ainda. A Hokage com certeza estava escondendo o ouro dele. E ele era Uchiha Sasuke. Aquilo não ficaria assim!

- Tsunade... Ou você me fala - O garoto deu uma pausa "pouco ameaçadora" e seguiu com as palavras - Ou você me fala!

- Você não sabe mesmo com quem está falando, né? Acho bom você se cuidar daqui pra frente, Uchiha, porque a qualquer momento eu posso tomar uma atitude prejudicial para você - Tsunade parou com as palavras. Olhou fixamente para o garoto a sua frente e prosseguiu - E tenho certeza que não será nada agradável.

-

- Se é isso que você quer... Eu te falarei. Porém em troca, você terá que me devolver esse livro.

- Como posso saber que não está mentindo?

- Dou a minha palavra como Hokage. E como se não valesse, farei questão de te levar ao lugar que esse ninja mora.

- Então ele é um ninja?

- Humpf! Achei que estivesse claro, esse detalhe!

- Prossiga!

- U.Ú Esse senhor mora em Estocolmo, na Suécia. O nome dele não é muito conhecido. Na verdade, não tenho nem mesmo certeza se esse nome é o verdadeiro. Creio que poderia ser um codinome.

- Diz logo!

- Mandé¹... Isso é a única coisa que eu sei.

- Mandé... Bom Hokage... Eu preciso ir ainda hoje para o lugar que esse ninja está.

- Ainda hoje?

- Tenho quase certeza que a Sakura se esquecerá de vez de mim, se eu demorar demais.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Não posso afirmar agora. Mas acredito que sim.

- Você irá de avião á Estocolmo. (N.A: Sem condições de ir de barco ou a pé, né?! Tenhamos o bom senso u.u Apesar de acreditar que em Konoha não há aviões, fingiremos acreditar que sim, ok?) - A Hokage assim que conclui, toca um sininho. Depois de alguns segundos, a mesma secretária aparece na porta da sala onde estavam presentes.

- Senhora?

- U.ú Estou ficando farta de sua lerdeza, Superman! Comunique-se imediatamente ao aeroporto, e reserve um vôo á Estocolmo - Suécia, para Uchiha Sasuke!

A secretária demorou alguns segundos para raciocinar o pedido da Tsunade. Quando finalmente havia compreendido o que a Hokage havia pedido, questionou com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça:

- Agora? ô.ô

- Não u.u Amanhã, competência! É CLARO QUE É PRA AGORA!!! COMUNIQUE-SE JÁÁÁÁ!!!

- O.O Tô indo!

- u.ú Ninguém merece! E o que você está fazendo aí parado? Vai arrumar as suas coisas, criatura ambulante! JÁÁÁ!

- Ù.Ú Tô indo!

- Esteja no aeroporto ás seis em ponto!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza que o vôo sairá ás seis? ò.ó

- Não discuta comigo, moleque! Tô fazendo um favor pra você, seu mal agradecido! Vai tomar banho, viu U.U

O moreno nem se deu ao trabalho de agradecer ou a responder o comentário de sua Superior. Correu em direção a sua casa. "Aquela Hokage desgraçada fez de propósito ò.ó"

Huhuhu!!! Sabem o que a Hokage fez... Bom, ela simplesmente mandou Sasuke ir ao aeroporto ás seis... E já eram cinco e meia da tarde u.u'

000

- Arf! Arf!! Finalmente cheguei!

O Uchiha se encontrava parado no meio do saguão do aeroporto conferindo a sua passagem. Com uma mala na mão, o garoto arrancava suspiros de todas as meninas que passavam por perto. Também pudera: Um moreno alto, vestido com um sobretudo preto meio aberto, cabelos totalmente desalinhados, uma calça jeans de um tom azul escuro e um tênis qualquer no pé... Não... Se fosse qualquer garoto, não chamaria a atenção com certeza, mas ele era o Uchiha Sasuke! Sim, ele tinha as suas vantagens... u.u Quem dera se recuperar a memória da Sakura fosse tão fácil quanto fazer garotas bonitinhas desmaiarem...

- Suécia... Me aguarde!

_**Continua...**_

_¹ - Mandé é o sobrenome de Louis Jacques Mandé Daguerre (1787-1851) um dos criadores da fotografia.._

HeHeHe! Finalmente eu não atraso um capítulo dessa fic n.nb Tomara que esses relampejos de criatividade tornem-se constantes de agora em diante u.u'''

**Seguinte... A Brendinha (n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n) Me lembrou de uma coisa muito importante na review dela... Hysaka tinha tuberculose, e isso é um fato. Sasuke não se contaminou porque o velho tomava as devidas providências, ok?! Mas de repente ele morre de ataque cardíaco. Parece que ficou estranho, mas vamos clarear esse fato. Hysaka era um velho de setenta e poucos anos... Eu expliquei no último (ou no penúltimo capítulo) que o personagem tinha uma saúde frágil... Por ser velho, achei mais conveniente "mata-lo" com um ataque cardíaco do que pela própria tuberculose... Tinha que ser algo rápido pra matar o coitadinho, e essa foi a melhor opção que eu encontrei. **

**E a Shinjin-chan e a n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n (e com certeza outra meninas) tão achando meio estranho o Sasuke ficar chorando toda hora... Meninas, não se preocupem n.nb Ele tem que ficar sofrendo (digamos assim) para que o final fique mais emocionante! Não se preocupem que a personalidade agressiva e mal humorada do moreno voltará de pouquinho em pouquinho, e esse capítulo, creio eu, é um bom exemplo do caráter dele mudando. Mas eu ainda não desisti de transformar o monstrinho ambulante que o Sasuke é em uma pessoa melhor xD **

**Esse é o final da primeira parte dessa fic. Sim, falta pouco para que acabe. Acho que mais uns seis capítulos resolvem a questão xD**

**No próximo capítulo eu respondo, ok?!**

**Ahhh... Não esquecendo... Só continuarei com review, tá?**

**Bjos!**


	6. Capítulo VI Finalmente te Encontrarei!

Não Se Esqueça de Mim

By Kiah chan

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor de nome esquisito XD 

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora)

Lembranças (Em itálico) 

**Capítulo VI – Finalmente te Encontrarei!**

O garoto Uchiha desembarcou na estação de Estocolmo. Olhou em volta e pôde concluir o óbvio: Estava perdido na famosa cidade cultural e capital da Suécia.

- Eu mato você, Tsunade! - Respirou fundo, contou até dez. Percebeu que várias garotas suecas quase se jogavam aos seus pés. "Devem estar assim porque eu sou estrangeiro e gostoso u.u" (N.A: Querem mais convencimento por parte desse moreno arrogante? ù.ú") - Por que eu nasci tão idiota, Meu Deus?! Por que eu não fui nascer que nem o idiota do meu irmão que é fluente em dez línguas, incluindo o sueco??

Como ficar se comparando com o gostoso, inteligente e INCOMPARÁVEL Itachi era inútil, Sasuke então resolveu procurar algum lugar em que pudessem ajudá-lo.

- Droga! E para piorar a situação, eu nem domino o inglês ou o espanhol direito u.u' Só sei falar "Hello" ou "Hola". Maldita hora em que pensei que essas línguas idiotas eram inúteis!! ò.ó

- Com licença, senhor?!

- O.Ô "Eu estou entendendo o que essa moça está falando!"

- O senhor está entendendo?

- O,O "Eu não consigo acreditar na minha sorte!"

- Senhor? - A moça chacoalhava a mão freneticamente para cima e para baixo tentando chamar a atenção do Uchiha que permanecia parado de olhos esbugalhados.

- Ãhn?!

- O-o senhor me entendeu?

- Claro! Que sorte encontrar alguém que fala a minha língua por aqui n.n'

- HeHeHe! Eu poderia pedir um favor?

- Claro. Mas antes, você mora aqui ou pelo menos sabe falar sueco?

- Bom... Eu moro aqui já faz alguns anos. n.n

- Graças a Deus! \u.u/ Pode pedir o seu favor sim. Mas depois poderia fazer um para mim?

- Posso sim n.nb Bom, o senhor poderia me ajudar com as malas?

Só então que Sasuke percebeu que aquela mulher estava carregando quatro malas médias com somente as duas mãos.

- Ahh! Claro que sim. Mas, poderia saber o por quê de ter falado japonês comigo?

- É que você tem cara de estrangeiro. Eu te vi desembarcando, e percebi que você tá meio perdido por aqui, né?

- É! - Disse colocando a mão na nuca em um gesto bem "a la Naruto". - Preciso encontrar uma pessoa aqui em Estocolmo, e não sei me localizar ainda.

- Bom, se você me ajudar com as malas - Dito isso, Sasuke que só estava com a sua mala, pega as outras duas que estavam na mão da moça. - Obrigada! Eu posso te ajudar com Estocolmo! n.nb

- Obrigado! Aonde levaremos essas malas?

- Tenho que levar isso para a minha casa. Acabei de voltar da casa da minha mãe, que por acaso fica justamente no Japão, e preciso imediatamente chegar em casa u.u

- Bom... Então vamos logo!

- Ok! n.nv

- Antes, qual é o seu nome?

- Poxa! Tinha esquecido de me apresentar! Meu nome é Yuki Hideki! E o seu?

- Sasuke Uchiha. E não precisa me chamar de senhor.

- É... Você tem cara de ser bem novinho. Quantos anos? 17?

- Ahã.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Normalmente os adolescentes da sua idade vêm aqui por causa das faculdades de artes.

- Eu não conheço aqui. Na verdade, é a primeira vez que eu venho para um país tão distante!

- Você vai gostar daqui! Meu irmão foi para os Estados Unidos já faz um ano, e, apesar de ser bem distante, ele está adorando n.n

- Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas a senhora ou senhorita, tem quantos anos?

- HeHeHe! Não, não! Você já deve ter imaginado que eu tinha mais ou menos a sua idade, né? Eu já tenho 32 anos mocinho n.n

Yuki e Sasuke continuaram conversando, até que chegaram no carro da moça.

- Você tem lugar pra ficar, Sasuke?

- Não.

- Eu adoraria hospedar você lá em casa n.n Ainda mais agora que eu te devo um favor. Só não ligue para o meu marido u.u' Ele é uma ótima pessoa! Tenho certeza que poderá ajudá-lo mais que eu!

- Não precisa se incomodar com isso, senhora Hideki! Eu posso arranjar um lugar. Eu só preciso mesmo me localizar - O moreno abaixou um pouco o tom de sua voz e prosseguiu - E preciso de um tradutor, pra variar u.u'

- Então você não precisa se preocupar! Eu posso muito bem cuidar disso! Por favor, eu insisto que fique na minha casa! Aqui é bem carinho as coisas u.u''' Você vai gastar uma fortuna com hotel! Fora: comida, roupa, transporte...

- O.O''' Então eu aceito! Agradeço a bondade, senhora! - Disse fazendo uma breve reverência.

- Hei! Não precisa de toda essa formalidade não, garoto n.n Pode me chamar só de Yuki, e não precisa agradecer não. Só não me chama de "tia", tá? Por tudo o que é mais sagrado u.u

- Hahaha! Não se preocupe com isso! n.n'b

Os dois entraram no carro, e a Hideki foi a direção à sua casa. No percurso, eles foram se conhecendo mais, e a cada segundo, Sasuke percebia que aquela moça era "diferente" "Essa mulher... Eu sinto que devo confiar nela..."

- Seja bem-vindo! \o/

- O.O "Caramba!"

Yuki morava em uma "mini mansão" amarela clara. O bairro, que parecia ser muito tranqüilo, tinha casas do mesmo porte que a de Hideki, e seus telhados e calçadas se encontravam abarrotados de neve. Aquela estação em Estocolmo, que já era uma cidade fria mesmo no verão, era extremamente gelada. Sasuke sentiu as ondas de ar frio percorrerem a sua espinha assim que saiu do carro dela. "Acho que essas roupas de frio que eu trouxe não serão suficientes! Ótimo! ù.ú"

- Vamos entrar logo, senão você vai pegar um resfriado!

Assim que o garoto pôs os pés dentro da casa, pôde ouvir o som de uma vozinha infantil vinda da escada que ficava na lateral da sala.

- MAMÃE!!! – Gritou um menino, pulando em cima da Hideki.

- Olá querido! - Disse, pegando o garoto que aparentava ter uns quatro anos, no colo - Como você ficou aqui com o papai?

- Ahh! Eu fiquei bem! n.n O papai fez sanduíche e pizza três vezes ontem \o/

- Humm u.u Bom saber disso!

- Hei mamãe? Quem é esse moço?

- Ahh! Esse moço é o Sasuke Uchiha! Ele vai ficar aqui em casa por um tempinho, até encontrar o que procura, certo?

Sasuke apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Estava surpreso com o menino. Não achava que aquela mulher tivesse algum filho...

- Esse pequenino aqui, é o Christophe!

- Oi Sasuke-kun! n.n

- Olá Christophe! n.n – Cumprimentou, retribuindo o gesto de carinho do menino.

- Oi querida!

- Oi amor! Tudo bem?

- Tudo!

O homem que acabava de entrar na sala aparentava ter uns 34 anos. Moreno, alto e com uma aparência serena, olhou para o Sasuke de relance, e acabou perguntando com cara de dúvida:

- Oi n.n Quem é você?

A mulher se estapeou mentalmente. Como pudera ser tão esquecida?

- Esse é o Sasuke Uchiha, querido! n.n Ele ficará aqui em casa por alguns dias!

- Muito prazer Sasuke! Sou Marc Hideki! n.n

- O prazer é todo meu senhor. Obrigado por permitir que me hospedasse aqui.

- Que isso! Não precisa agradecer não! E não precisa também me tratar como senhor n.n''' Pode me chamar só de Marc!

- Certo n.n''''' "u.u"

- Chris, por que você não vai ao seu quarto arrumar aqueles brinquedos que estão jogados, hein?

- Tá bom u.u Já tô indo!

Assim que o menino subiu as escadas, Marc pediu para que Sasuke se sentasse no sofá que estava por perto. Porém, quem iniciou a conversa foi o moreno.

- Vocês já foram informados, certo?

- Já sim u.u Aff! Achei que você não iria perceber!

- Bom, Sasuke. Antes, eu quero esclarecer que você não está aqui porque a Tsunade mandou, tá? Ela, na verdade, tem vários contatos por aqui. Só que como somos mais íntimas, ela acabou me informando primeiro.

- Er... Como você percebeu, garoto?

- O senhor tem porte de ninja. Além disso, senti o chakra bem - desenvolvido dos dois quando entrei nessa casa. u.u

- Hum...

- Vocês sabem também por quê estou aqui?

- Conversar com Mandé não vai ser nada fácil, garoto u.u

- Achei que a dificuldade seria em encontrá-lo.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você o encontraria por aqui. Eu mesmo conheço o velho. Extremamente durão. Será difícil você convencê-lo de falar alguma coisa.

- Eu sei muito bem disso. Até que já vim preparado para receber respostas negativas. Mas isso não significa que desistirei tão cedo. Eu não saio daqui enquanto não descobrir o que eu quero saber!

- Eu compreendo. Amanhã de manhã te mostrarei o lugar em que o Mandé mora.

- 'timo!

- Antes, eu quero que você descanse. Marc mostrará a você o quarto de hóspedes. Se você não se cuidar e não recuperar as suas energias, com certeza não irá conseguir conversar com ele.

-o-o-o-o-

Naquela noite em que passou na casa dos Hideki, foi quase impossível dormir. A ansiedade junto com o medo dominava a sua mente, provocando até o fim a sua capacidade. Mas não se deixou abater por isso. Finalmente havia chegado em Estocolmo, e estava prestes a recuperar o que havia perdido.

-o-o-o-o-

- Bom apetite!

O café da manhã que era servido, quase que não passava pelo estômago de Sasuke. Aquela ansiedade estava provocando-o demais.

- Você está bem, Sasuke?

- Mais ou menos u.u Preciso ir logo para onde Mandé está.

- Então o que estamos esperando, garoto! Anda logo com essa comida, que o carro já tá pronto!

Sasuke simplesmente engoliu aquilo que era servido. Despediu-se de Yuki e do pequeno Christophe agradecendo a hospitalidade. Saiu da casa, quase que correndo, e entrou no veículo.

- Por que não vamos a pé?

- Porque eu estou velho demais, garoto u.u Não tenho mais idade de ficar correndo por aí. Além do que, estou totalmente fora de forma.

- ù.ú "Com certeza se esse cara corresse, chegaríamos muito mais rápido ù.u Droga de incompetência! Agradeço novamente a você, Tsunade! Ò.Ó".

O caminho que Marc fez, parecia que não tinha mais fim. O Uchiha, que possuía uma ótima percepção, estava desconfiando de que o cara estava enrolando no caminho.

- Por que ainda não chegamos?

- Porque não! Deixa de nervosismo!

- ù.ú "Estou prestes a usar o Sharingan nesse cara ò.ó"

- Pronto!

Depois de duas horas e meia, contadas impacientemente pelo moreno, finalmente havia chego no lugar onde estariam as suas respostas.

- É aqui?

- É u.u

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

O "suposto" esconderijo de Mandé, era uma ilusão cercada por um campo de força revestido com chakra puro.

- Agora eu não vou mais poder seguir com você. Preste atenção... É fácil chegar ao velho. Somente passe esse campo de força e sempre siga em frente. Como possuí o Sharingan, tenho certeza que será mais fácil não cair em qualquer genjutsu. Só tenha atenção e tome cuidado.

- Obrigado Marc! Agradeço a isso.

- De nada, Sasuke n.n Eu estava devendo mesmo um favor ao Fugaku. Espero ter ficado quite com o seu pai, garoto!

- Tenho certeza u.u

- Então, até mais e boa sorte!

-

O Uchiha ativou o seu chakra, e atravessou aquela "parede" sem muitos problemas. Apenas alguns arranhões devido ao poder de concentração que aquele escudo possuía.

- Você precisará de muita sorte, garoto!

Olhou uma última vez para o corpo do Uchiha, que agora já saia pouco a pouco de sua vista. Despediu-se em um gesto mudo, e dirigiu-se ao seu carro.

- Espero que o clã Uchiha, onde quer que esteja, interceda por você, Sasuke Uchiha!

_**Continua...**_

Ufa! Quase que esse capítulo não sai u.u 

_Ultimamente eu tenho mantido as "previsões de postagem" que é todo sábado em dia /o/ HeHeHe!! Ainda bem que os meus surtos psicóticos terminaram essa semana!!!_

_Sobre o capítulo... Ele foi feito sem muitas pretensões... Sabe, os capítulos passados, na minha humilde opinião, andaram ficando muito complexos para a minha baixa capacidade u.ú Andei fazendo uma coisa que não fazia há algum tempo (Por pura falta de paciência u.u) que foi ler essa fic inteirinha. Aff! Quase que eu não termino de ler u.u To vendo que ainda falta um bom tanto pra terminar xD Palpites, sugestões, elogios e críticas (Não usem palavras de baixo calão nas críticas... Se quiserem criticar alguma coisa, sejam "delicados" e por favor, justifiquem o motivo n.nb) são sempre bem-vindos! Ahhh, e antes de parar de enrolar (HeHeHe! Eu sei que vocês não agüentam xD) se querem me adicionar para falar comigo, fiquem á vontade! Não precisa perguntar "Oh Tia! Posso te adicionar?". Como eu disse, podem me adicionar á vontade n.nb_

_Hoje eu respondo as reviews!!! (Minha parte favorita desse "trabalho" n.nb Que ultimamente eu ando não fazendo u.ú)_

_IngridYuuki:_ Oi moça! Tudo bem com você? Bom... Desculpa não ter respondido a sua review antes, ta? Hehehe! Lógico!! Afinal, a Tsunade não é meio bêbada no anime? xD Tadinho nada u.u Esse infeliz ta pedindo mais ainda u.u Sabe... Eu não assisti todos os episódios do Naruto (Internet discada é o fim para puxar episódio u.ú), então eu tô acompanhando pelo Cartoon de madrugada (Sou muito louca ù.ú Mas também... Olha o horário que passa? Ò.ó) e assisti o episódio em que o Sasuke grita e bate na mão da Sakura, ainda no Exame Chuunin u.u Esse foi o estopim para que esse bobo sofresse por ter judiado tanto das pessoas que gostam dele ù.ú Agora, até eu fiquei com dó dele quando fiz o Hysaka morrer... u.u'''' Muito obrigada pelos eligos, e espero que continue acompanhando a fic n.nb

_Claki:_** O.O Como você é má! xD Hehehe! Obrigada por deixar a review, moça!!! Bjão pra você, e espero que continue acompanhando essa fic xD**

_Haruno Shaoly:_** Brigadão!!! (Oba! Consegui uma fã n.nv!) Adorei seus elogios! Suas reviews serão sempre muito bem-vindas por mim!!! Obrigada mesmo! Bjoss!**

_n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n:_** Brenda! Você ta sumida moça xD HeHeHe! Caso você ainda tenha ficado com dúvida sobre a morte do Hysaka, pode perguntar n.nb Hehehe! Eu levo essas coisas a sério! Fora que foi muito bem observado xD Ihh... Esse beijo está longe de acontecer u.u Ainda tem algum chão pela frente xD Mas pode esperar que ele aparece! Bjoss!**

_heloa-chan:_** Hehehe! ****Não fica com dó não! Ele merece o que está acontecendo! Afinal, ele não teve dó dos amigos quando saiu da vila xD Pode ficar tranqüila que daqui por diante eu tentarei amenizar um pouco esse clima n.nb Bjão!**

_Marina:_** Oi moça, tudo bem? Ai!!! Você babou tanto assim? xD Hum... Ai se fosse o Itachi xD Verdade... O Sasuke ta tendo o que mereceu! Mas é muito normal a gente valorizar as coisas quando as perde u.u Essa fic é um bom "puxão de orelha" pra eu nunca esquecer disso xD Ahhh!!! Eu não sou tão má assim xD É que é muito bom receber review xD Aí ninguém escapa das minhas chantagens... Mas não se preocupe que eu não vou parar não!!! Adorei seus elogios!!!! Bjão!**

_neko-chan X3: _**Ihhh... ****É normal falar sozinho xD (Pelo menos para mim xD) Hum... Disse não! Bom saber que você está gostando n.n Eu fiquei super feliz!!! HeHeHe! Então você acompanhou a outra fic? Ahhh! Ele não sofreu tanto assim xD Sobre a folga... Digamos que ele já está me implorando férias desde a "Se Eu Fosse Você" xD Mas ta difícil! Vou tentar dar uma relaxada pra ele nos próximos capítulos, ta? Adorei as suas reviews! Bjoss!**

_Tetêchan:_** Oi pupila!!!! Hahahaha!!! Que bom que você ta gostando, menina!!! Espero mesmo que não tenha se decepcionado com esse capítulo!!! Continua mandando reviews, hein?! xD Bjão!**

_kagome-sama:_** Amei os elogios!!! Ta aí a continuação! Espero que tenha gostado n.nb Agora é só aguardar o próximo que com "quase" certeza eu postarei semana que vem, ta? Bjão!**

_shinjin-chan:_** Oi!! ****Bom que esteja ficando legal! Ufa! Ainda bem que a personalidade do Sasu-kun ta melhorando! Espero não ter decaído nesse xD Bjos!**

_Então eu vou ficando por aqui..._

_Sim... (Colocarei de novo xD) Só continuo (mesmo!) com reviews!!! _

_Bjos! E Bom Final de Semana!_

_Kiah chan_


	7. Capítulo VII

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor de nome esquisito XD 

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora)

_Lembranças (Em itálico)_

**Capítulo VII – Minhas Ilusões Destruirão a Sua Realidade?**

O portador do Sharingan corria pela floresta como se estivesse sendo perseguido por alguém... Sasuke agora parava para pensar em quanta coisa havia feito pela Sakura. Jamais imaginou que, algum dia, correria atrás dela como estava fazendo. Subestimou tanto o seu coração que, para lhe dar uma lição, ele havia lhe pregado aquela peça... E maldito fosse aquilo que agora, batia mais forte em seu peito e mostrava que estava presente.

- Eu não entendo porquê você está fazendo isso agora...

As ondas de chakra que aquela floresta emanava, pareciam ficar mais fortes. Aquilo era chakra puro, e, conforme adentrava ainda mais naquela floresta, o nível daquele poder ia subindo. Seu corpo estava todo cortado, e o Sharingan, que ainda estava ativado para não cair em qualquer ilusão, estava exigindo a cada momento mais de seu chakra. Sabia que estava chegando perto de Mandé, mas não tinha certeza se iria agüentar até o final.

- DROGA! POR QUE EU NÃO SOU O ITACHI, AFINAL?!

Sua velocidade ia diminuindo gradativamente, e logo seu corpo não mais responderia. Mandé era realmente muito forte... A mente de Sasuke também se perdia por entre aquelas árvores grossas e gigantes... Era esse o poder de Mandé... Ele queria que o corpo e a mente de Sasuke se separassem e se perdessem para sempre...

ooo

- Quanto tempo já faz que o Sasuke está naquela floresta?

- Acho que umas duas horas.

- Querido... Você acha que ele conseguirá chegar ao Mandé vivo?

- Eu não sei Yuki... O Sasuke não estava preparado ainda para ver o Mandé. Eu ainda não sei o que deu na cabeça da Tsunade pra deixar um menino como ele encontrar o velho.

- Ela tinha me dito sobre o Amuleto das Sete Vidas. Parece que ele está nas mãos do Sasuke agora.

- Humpf! Então acho que não temos com o que nos preocupar.

- Acho que dessa vez eu não poderei concordar com você... Parece que temos muito com o que nos preocupar de agora em diante.

ooo

- Preciso ir mais depressa!

O corpo do Uchiha estava perdendo a conexão pouco a pouco com a sua mente... Isso era só uma questão de tempo até que o menino se perdesse...

ooo

- Espero que tenha entendido! Não facilite para o garoto! Veremos do quê o Uchiha é capaz...

- Entendido!

ooo

- DROGA!

Sua visão já estava embaçada, e as tonturas começavam a aparecer conforme exigia mais de seus sentidos. Acabou por desativar o Sharingan. Se continuasse, suas chances de chegar ao Mandé vivo seriam reduzidas pela metade.

-

-

-

- MAS O QUÊ?

- Ora, ora, ora... Mas não é que o garoto ainda está vivo!?

- Mas que diabos...

- Huhuhu! Ainda não desistiu garoto? Não acha que está indo longe demais?

- Oras seu... Por que não aparece?

- Aparecer? Mas estou na sua frente!

Uma voz masculina era captada pela audição sensível do garoto. Uma voz que soava presunçosa e sarcástica. E certamente não vinha da frente dele.

- "Mas o quê? Como assim?"

- Por que não deixa de ser fraco e não abre seus olhos, hein?

- Como?

- Hu! Como você quer chegar em algum lugar com os olhos fechados?

- Fechados?

- Você desativou o seu Sharingan, não? Huhuhu! Só poderia esperar isso de um Uchiha!

- Mas o que você tá querendo dizer com isso, imbecil?

- Não me faça rir! Você já tá parado aí faz uns vinte minutos!

- ...

- Caiu num genjutsu tão idiota, que isso me dá vontade até de rir!

- Deixa de ser irritante! Quem é você? - Vociferou já ativando o Sharingan novamente. Que se dane o seu corpo e o seu chakra! Ele era um Uchiha, não era?

- O que isso importa? Você vai morrer mesmo!

- Urgh! Isso é ridículo! Tô vendo mesmo que você tá na minha frente! Idiota!

- Mas você AINDA não está me vendo? Ué? Então será que eu estou invisível? - Retorquiu com tanta ironia que acabou provocando ânsias no Uchiha menor. - Não sabia que o seu Sharingan era tão subdesenvolvido assim... Então me perdoe pela inconveniência.

- COMO!?

- Huhuhu! Melhor você desistir, garoto! Aqui não é lugar para criança!

- Você só pode estar brincando?

- Eu? Brincando? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Você é um palhacinho, sabia? Só falta o nariz vermelho!

O homem que insistia em provocar Sasuke, apareceu diante do mesmo simplesmente do nada.

"Isso não é possível! Não existem jutsus de invisibilidade!"

- Agora você pode me ver? Ou será que é cego e não sabia?

- Não existem jutsus de invisibilidade!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Isso... Isso não é humano!! O que você é?

- O que eu sou? Mas que pergunta idiota. Sabe, eu poderia muito bem te matar agora mesmo, mas o Mestre parece estar afim de brincar um pouquinho com você, Uchiha!

- Quem é você?

Sasuke sabia que ele não responderia. Apenas para distraí-lo tinha feito uma pergunta tão estúpida. Misturou-se por entre as árvores para que fosse mais difícil de ser atacado. Precisava pensar em uma maneira de evitar possíveis ataques vindos dele.

- Huhuhu! Então o Uchiha quer brincar de esconde-esconde? Hehehehe! Então vamos brincar de esconde-esconde.

- Droga!

ooo

- Por que você não desiste, pirralho? Tô cansado de brincar!

- Quem é você?

- Já não te disse que você vai morrer antes?

O moreno não agüentava mais correr de um lado pro outro e se esconder. Ele sabia que aquele cara só estava testando sua resistência ou algo parecido. Estava apenas brincando...

- Arf! Arf! Eu não tô mais agüentando...Eu... Eu preciso chegar ao Mandé... Eu preciso... A memória da Sakura depende disso!

**FlashBack**

_- Sasuke-kun! __Me leva junto! __Por favor!_

_- ..._

_- Sasuke-kun..._

_- Obrigado Sakura_

**Fim do FlashBack**

Por que tinha que ter agradecido? Por que não ficou com a menina? Por que fora tão idiota e cego e continuou cumprindo o que o irmão mandava, mesmo que indiretamente?

E lá estava ele... Quase morrendo apenas pra recuperar o que já tinha perdido a muito tempo...

Não... Ele não tinha perdido. Ele tinha jogado fora...

ooo

- Mostre pra mim, Sasuke! Quero ver se você merece mesmo me encontrar! Resista aos obstáculos, e não desista simplesmente dos seus objetivos! Seja forte...

ooo

- Qual o seu nome?

- Está disposto mesmo a isso, não? Então faremos uma aposta... Se acertar, eu te falo o meu nome e ainda deixo você continuar sem matá-lo... Mas se perder, bom... Aí já é outra conversa. Estamos entendidos?

- Estamos.

- Mas antes... Por que a curiosidade em saber o meu nome?

- Eu sei que você está me testando... E o Mandé também.

- Huhuhu! Então você não é tão burro como pensava... Bom... Então vamos começar. Quero que me prove que consegue se envolver com genjutsus poderosos e sair deles sem nenhum problema. Vamos ver se consegue.

- Só isso?

- Hahahahaha! Por que? Você queria que eu colocasse dois copos um com veneno e o outro não e tentássemos a sorte?

- Eu não quero discutir com um idiota como você.

- Veremos quem é o idiota. Está pronto?

- Estou.

- Ótimo!

ooo

Quero ver do que é capaz, Sasuke. Será que conseguirá sair ileso dos genjutsus dele? Que é conhecido exatamente como "Mestre da Trama das Ilusões"?

ooo

Sasuke's POV

Mesmo que o genjutsu fosse fraco, acho que meu corpo não resistiria por muito tempo no mesmo ritmo, ainda mais com o Sharingan ativado. Droga!

Comecei a seguir o meu caminho, e os meus olhos foram ficando cada vez mais pesados. Aquele era o sinal de que estava quase batendo na porta da Morte... Não posso desistir agora! Não agora que eu já cheguei aqui!

Fim Sasuke's POV

Logo, Sasuke se viu correndo por entre as árvores novamente, sendo guiado apenas pela sua intuição. Não sabia nem o porquê de tanta pressa, mas e daí? Iria agüentar, nem que estivesse morrendo de verdade!

- MALDIÇÃO!

Fora arremessado contra uma das grossas árvores que se encontravam no caminho sem nem mesmo perceber quando o ataque havia surgido. As ilusões, apesar de aparecerem naquele momento em poucas quantidades, estavam muito mais fortes e convincentes. "Ele não está brincando mesmo... Ele quer me matar!"

Sasuke's POV

"Filho da mãe! Ele não está brincando então?! O desgraçado quer que eu morra mesmo durante essa aposta ridícula!"

Continuei correndo não mais me importando com o tanto de machucados que o meu corpo adquiria no percurso. Mas não era só isso... Esse cara aumentou a densidade de chakra nessa floresta, o que está tornando mais difícil do que já era a minha simples locomoção por esse lugar...

Foi quando eu fui sentindo, bem fraco, o chakra de mais alguém. Não sabia que também existia jutsu para imitar o chakra dos outros.

-

-

-

Fui me aproximando de onde o chakra estava sendo emanado, e quase cai para trás quando meus olhos conseguiram se focalizar na imagem de uma garota. E aquela não era uma mulher normal... Cabelos róseos, chakra extremamente suave, e um corpo muito bem delineado formavam o desenho dela. Aquela era a minha Sakura!

Fim Sasuke's POV

ooo

- Vamos ver até quando o herdeiro do extinto clã Uchiha irá agüentar... Huhuhuhu! Espero que isso consiga me divertir!

ooo

O moreno foi se aproximando da jovem que se mantinha virada, olhando distraidamente o lago que estava em sua frente.

Naquele momento todo e qualquer pensamento coerente foi para o espaço... Não lembrava de genjutsu, armadilha, ou mesmo que seu corpo estava em estado deplorável... Seu cérebro não processava absolutamente nada... Tudo o que ainda respondia no seu corpo era o seu coração que aumentava a intensidade das palpitações, cada vez que se aproximava da menina...

Sasuke chegou mais perto, e fez com que a "Sakura" o olhasse nos olhos. Surpreendeu-se quando ouviu o que mais estava desejando ouvir desde que entrara naquele inferno de cabeça.

- Sasuke-kun...

Um sussurro. Que foi suficientemente ouvido pelo rapaz que logo enlaçou seu braço na cintura da garota, enquanto que sua outra mão trazia mais para perto de si, o rosto dela. Sua língua percorreu os lábios dela se deliciando internamente com o sabor que eles tinham, antes de se afundar para dentro daquela boca. O beijo que começou tímido, logo tomou velocidade e intensidade, fazendo com que ambos apartassem àquela briga simplesmente deliciosa, que havia acabado com o ar que eles tinham prendido...

ooo

- Então você já desistiu da sua realidade, do seu futuro e da sua meta, Sasuke?

**CONTINUA...**

**UFA! Ainda bem que eu consegui!! **

**Nossa... Eu ainda não acreditei... Espera... EU CONSEGUI!!**

**Esse fanfic ta muito difícil! Nunca imaginei que ele me daria tanto trabalho... Mas eu vejo como vale a pena!**

**Bom... Hoje eu infelizmente não vou poder responder as reviews porque simplesmente não agüento mais digitar... Mas quero agradecer a Smile Angel, Kagome-chan, neko-chan X3, Hina Sakura Uchiha, Marina, n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n que comentaram e me deram mais vontade de continuar! Muito obrigada! **

**Mas nesse capítulo, é a minha pupila Tetê que eu quero agradecer especialmente! Obrigada por me ouvir quando eu falo besteira, por não desacreditar na fic e não se irritar com os atrasos, e principalmente por ter me ajudado tanto nele!! Obrigada menina!!! n.nb**

**Eu acho que já falei demais... Espero não ter decepcionado as expectativas de vocês sobre a fic... E sobre o meu querido Mandé... Vocês não podem reclamar, hein?! xD E não liguem se encontrarem algum erro... É que acabou não dando tempo de corrigir direito! n.n'''**

**Pessoal, brigadão pelas reviews de coração... Espero que todos os leitores continuem lendo e comentando essa fic!! **

**Beijos, **

Kiah chan 

_20 de Julho de 2007_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

_Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor de nome esquisito XD_

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora)

_Lembranças (Em itálico)_

**Capítulo VIII**

Sasuke foi se distanciando da menina, ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Maldição!!!

Aquele homem já sabia do seu ponto fraco. Ou melhor, sabia QUEM era o seu ponto fraco.

- Estou em sérias desvantagens nessa porcaria de jogo!

Abriu os olhos, ainda avistando a jovem e falsa imitação da Haruno na sua frente. Sabia que era um genjutsu, sabia que estava colocando a vitória e a sua vida nisso, mas não queria admitir que a sua fraqueza havia agido com mais intensidade que a sua própria razão.

"Como eu saio daqui agora!?"

- Sasuke-kun?!

-...

- Você está bem? - Aproximou-se ainda mais (Se era possível) do Uchiha, depositando sua mão no rosto do garoto. - Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

o0o0o

- Isso não é mais um jogo, Sasuke! Isso é a batalha da sua força e orgulho contra o seu maldito coração! Kukukuku! E isso é muito mais divertido do que brincar com a sua mente!

o0o0o

- Há um jeito de sair dessa armadilha, Sasuke. Mas isso poderá acabar com o seu eu...

o0o0o

- Sasuke-kun?

A ilusão chamou pelo nome do Sasuke mais uma vez, tentando em vão, tirá-lo de seus pensamentos.

- Por quê?

- Ãhn?

- Sakura... Vá embora.

- O que? Do que você tá falando Sasuke-kun?

- PARE DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!!! VOCÊ NÃO VÊ?!!! VOCÊ NÃO É A SAKURA!!!! EU TE USEI PORQUE INFELIZMENTE NÃO POSSO TÊ-LA AGORA!!! VÁ EMBORA!!!

A menina, mesmo que não fosse a Sakura original, tinha ainda a cópia de seus sentimentos. Caiu no chão com as mãos no rosto, tentando conter os altos soluços que cresciam em sua garganta. As lágrimas não paravam de sair de suas orbes, e Sasuke, que estava atônito com a reação dela, permanecia em pé, olhando fixamente para ela.

- Por quê? POR QUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO, SASUKE-KUN?!!!! EU NÃO SOU SUFICIENTE!!??? - E os soluços aumentavam à medida que tentava levantar o tom da sua voz - Eu não sirvo pra nada né? Só para agradá-lo e realizar as suas vontades! - Seu tom agora, era como um sussurro - Meus sentimentos são um incômodo pra você. Eu sou um incômodo pra você, né? Isso é desagradável. É desagradável ter que falar isso - Acabou soltando um riso irônico de seus lábios - Ou melhor, é enfadonho ter que assumir que sou um estorvo para você!

Sasuke permanecia calado. Aquelas palavras pareciam facadas, que não se cansavam de machucá-lo. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio para acabar com aquela brincadeira. Uma brincadeira que estava indo longe demais...

- Pára de falar besteira, garota! Eu amo a Sakura, e apesar de tudo o que eu fiz para ela, e mesmo que eu tenha dito sobre ela ser um incômodo, em hipótese alguma eu admiti isso para mim mesmo! Você não entende? Eu me sinto um idiota falando com uma ilusão! Você é uma ILUSÃO! NÃO É A SAKURA!

- Mesmo que eu não seja a Sakura que você ama... Você acha que ela deve se sentir como? Com esse seu orgulho prepotente e nojento, com essa sua meta egoísta, e com essa sua atitude mesquinha!? Hein? Responda!!

Sasuke parou para pensar um segundo. Vendo por esse ângulo, a garota tinha razão. Maltratava Sakura, e mesmo assim ela voltava e continuava lhe dedicando total devoção.

- Eu sou um idiota. Mas quero me redimir... É por isso que estou aqui.

- E quem disse que ela quer você de volta?!

- O quê?

A ilusão só pôde soltar um risinho desdenhoso antes de sumir da vista do rapaz.

- Já chega dessa brincadeira sem-graça! u.u Cansei.

- ...

- Não vai falar nada? Até que isso me serviu como passatempo u.u Pelo menos eu não tô mais tão entediado como antes n.n

- Por que você criou uma ilusão da Sakura?

- Ahh... Eu acho essa menina uma gracinha! n.n Achei que você ia gostar dela! n.nb

- IDIOTA!

Avançou com tudo pra cima do tal ilusionista, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi pegar o indivíduo de raspão.

- Urgh! Você cortou o meu rosto, seu ignorante!

- Qual o seu nome? - Perguntou ofegante.

- Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe u.ú Bom... Meu nome é Urosaki Eiji. Sou também ninja, só que especializado em genjutsus. Quer o número do meu RG e do meu CPF também? u.u

- Como eu encontro o Mandé?

- Oras! Você não acha que está abusando da minha paciência, Uchiha?

- Você é um panaca. É inútil. Aposto que nem sabe como chegar lá!

- Huhuhuhu! Gostei da sua atitude! Mexer psicologicamente com o adversário realmente é um ótimo trunfo! Mas isso não funciona comigo, garoto! Você vai precisar de mais para poder tirar mais alguma coisa de mim.

- Cansei de provar as coisas para você! Eu vou procurar o Mandé sem a sua ajuda!

- Ótimo! - Dito isso, sumiu junto com os inúmeros genjutsus que estavam no local.

- Pelo menos não vou ter que me preocupar com as ilusões de agora em diante.

O garoto desativou o Sharingan, e recomeçou a correr.

_- Somente passe esse campo de força e sempre siga em frente._ "Obrigado novamente pela ajuda, Marc!".

o0o0o

- Você está perto, Uchiha Sasuke!

o0o0o

Sasuke's POV 

Eu sinto que já estou chegando! Mas, como é que eu vou poder usar esse amuleto? Eu... Eu vou ter que sacrificar algo do mesmo valor para recuperar a memória da Sakura, mas o que eu tenho do mesmo valor pra oferecer?!

Fim Sasuke's POV 

o0o0o

Sasuke continuava correndo em direção ao centro que emanava um chakra poderosíssimo. Só precisava de tempo para chegar ao lugar antes que anoitecesse.

- Tenho mais duas horas antes de ficar escuro. Droga!

Aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, e continuou correndo...

Logo, a noite foi tomando conta do céu, e a Lua rodeada pelas constelações foram dando seus ares de graça. E Sasuke continuava correndo...

Apesar de toda a força que tinha, de sua linhagem sanguínea avançada e de sua resistência, o que o mantinha em pé até agora era o seu esforço, a sua vontade.

Depois de horas correndo, mesmo com o ambiente totalmente invadido pelo breu, Sasuke pôde avistar uma fogueira ao longe. Não esperou nenhum segundo, tratou logo de avançar sobre aquele local, para, quem sabe, acabar com um possível inimigo.

-

-

Aproximou-se da clareira e viu um velhinho sentado, absorto em seus pensamentos ou apenas hipnotizado pelas labaredas que dançavam aos seus olhos.

- Muito bem, Sasuke Uchiha! Fico orgulhoso de ter conseguido chegar até mim vivo. - Disse numa voz fraca, mas que emanava uma firmeza surpreendente. Sasuke não conseguia tirar seus olhos da figura do ancião. Ele simplesmente não conseguia desviar seu olhar.

- Por que não se senta, e não me faz companhia? - Perguntou num tom gentil.

Sasuke foi retirado de seus pensamentos, e acabou perguntando:

- Quem é o senhor?

- Muito prazer, rapaz. Meu nome é Mandé!

**CONTINUA...**

**Capítulo feito sem muitos atrasos n.n **

**Bom, nada a falar sobre ele né? (Se preparando para receber pedradas) Achei tão legal a última parte que resolvi deixar assim mesmo xD**

**Quero agradecer as reviews!!! Obrigada Laís, Lizinha-chan, neko-chan X3, sakusasuke e Tetêchan.n !!! Agradeço aos elogios e ao carinho meninas! Muito obrigada!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu adorei ele! Achei muito bonitinho! (Hei! Desde quando minha opinião conta? U.ú) **

**Então é isso!**

**Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo!! XD (Brincadeira! Eu vou atualizar sim, só não sei quando!!! Provavelmente o mais breve possível xD)**

**Beijos!!**

**E até o próximo capítulo!!!**

Kiah chan 

_5 de Agosto de 2007_


	9. Capítulo IX

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor Masashi Kishimoto. 

Normal

"Pensamentos"

(Comentários possíveis da autora)

_Lembranças (Em itálico)_

**Capítulo IX – O que existe por trás de sua máscara? **

Sasuke quase caiu para trás. Aquele então era o Mandé! Não tinha definido ainda o que era aquele sentimento. Ou melhor, mistura de emoções...

Sentia que iria explodir de tanta alegria, e sentia também uma vontade quase que incontrolável de bater naquele velho como nunca sentira... Nem quando se irritava com o amigo loiro.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar as suas palpitações causadas pela confusão de sentimentos que aquele simples (??) encontro estava causando.

- Você não vai se sentar, Sasuke?

- ... Por que o senhor está num lugar como esse?

- Será que eu deveria te responder? Então você veio aqui apenas para me fazer essa pergunta?

-...

O velho sorriu diante da cara de insatisfação que o moreno havia feito. Um típico bico de criança mimada fazia um quadro cômico junto com a testa levemente enrugada.

- Hehehehe! Não precisa ficar bravo! Bom... Eu gosto da paz que esse lugar me traz... Sem aquele conforto exorbitante que parece perseguir qualquer mente humana... Na verdade eu não me conformo em como as pessoas não se tocam que podem viver muito bem com muito pouco, se comparado com o que os consumistas têm.

- Então você não mora aqui?

- Isso fica a seu critério. Você acha que eu moro aqui?

- Não.

- Então eu não moro aqui.

Mandé dizia aquilo com uma simplicidade estranhamente esquisita (Pleonasmo da autora? Ahh... Quem liga pra regras chatas de figuras de sintaxe ù.ú). O que deixou Sasuke um pouco confuso. Como agir diante de uma pessoa que dizia coisas sem sentido como ele? A vontade de perguntar se havia tomado os remédios para manter a sanidade quase que não se controlava.

"Será que esse velho tá gagá? Aff! Era só o que me faltava!"

- Então não vai se sentar?

- Como?

- Depois eu que estou velho. Eu disse: vo-cê não vai se sen-tar?

O Uchiha quase que teve um infarto de tanta surpresa. "Velho intrometido! Ele está lendo os meus pensamentos!"

- Não... Eu não estou lendo ou ouvindo os seus pensamentos u.u

- Então...

- Só foi extremamente óbvio saber o que você estava pensando pela sua expressão facial. E para saber isso, não é preciso tomar conhecimento de qualquer jutsu ou coisa parecida.

Sasuke olhou para Mandé com uma expressão nada feliz. Não tinha gostado nem um pouco da resposta.

Mesmo assim, o garoto se juntou ao velho e se sentou em frente à lareira.

- Por que veio aqui, meu caro?

Sasuke baixou seu olhar para o chão, lembrando de tudo o que havia acontecido. Colocou a mão em seu bolso, e de lá retirou o amuleto que Tsunade dera para ele antes de embarcar para a Suécia.

- Eu quero recuperar uma coisa que é muito importante para mim... Mas não sei como recuperá-la, por isso vim para cá.

- E o que você quer recuperar?

- A memória de uma garota muito especial para mim. A memória que esse amuleto pegou dela.

- E posso saber o porquê dele ter pegado a memória dela, rapaz?

- Eu fui um completo idiota, cegado pela vingança de matar o meu irmão e acabei sendo seduzido por um sennin que me ofereceu poder por meio de um selo amaldiçoado em troca do meu corpo. Tudo o que ela fez foi cancelar o selo, e acabou pagando por isso...

- Sinto-lhe dizer, mas a sua atitude foi a mais imatura possível... Meu jovem, você não tem direito algum de recuperar seja o que for...

- Como?

- Esse amuleto que está em seu poder agora, é uma ferramenta totalmente inútil...

- Mas...

- Eu sei de tudo o que você passou, Sasuke... Mas toda a dor de uma perda é suficiente para recompensar o que essa menina passou? Sofrendo, chorando e mesmo assim, continuou amando você... Isso seria justo? Você não acha que essa perda para você não foi o contrário para ela?

- ...

- Essa é a fraqueza de todos os humanos... O egoísmo. Você pode fazê-la sofrer, mas ela não. Isso é ridículo.

- Eu só quero que você me fale como usar esse maldito amuleto!!! - Gritou, totalmente fora de si. A verdade doía. Mas como ele mesmo havia dito, estava disposto a tudo para recuperar a memória da Haruno...

Mandé permaneceu impassível. Não estava se importando com o que Sasuke estava passando agora. Mesmo tendo ficado numa expectativa grande sobre Sasuke quando o mesmo derrotou Eiji, naquele momento, tudo havia se esvaído diante do egoísmo do garoto. Se Sasuke não crescesse, com certeza não conseguiria conquistar nenhum de seus objetivos...

- E você acha que eu vou falar com você agindo desse jeito rebelde? Hahahaha! Se você acha isso, melhor esperar sentado. - Dizia num tom ainda tranqüilo, ignorando os olhares ameaçadores do moreno. Um Uchiha não seria capaz de derrotá-lo. Nem mesmo se ele quisesse.

- Então eu não vou perder meu tempo aqui! Com certeza existem outros ninjas que saibam usar o poder desse amuleto e que não ousarão recusar o meu pedido.

- Então é isso que acha?

- Hahaha! Eu não acho! Eu tenho certeza! Não vou mais perder meu tempo e chakra nessa floresta ridícula! Vou embora!

- Então vá... Em nenhum momento eu te impedi de fazê-lo...

Sasuke olhou em volta. Não iria chegar a ponto de onde saiu de jeito nenhum. Seu corpo implorava por descanso, enquanto a floresta emanava o perigo. Nem mesmo as estrelas e a Lua o ajudariam a se guiar já que elas emitiam uma fraca luz que iluminava uma parcela daquele lugar... Com toda a certeza aquela luz não seria suficiente para sair dali.

- ... Mas aposto que não sairá daqui vivo ou em menos de um mês.

- Por que diz isso?

- Essa é uma floresta ilusória, controlada pelo meu chakra, caso não tenha percebido. E Eiji ainda está rondando esse lugar por proteção. Se encontrá-lo por inoportuno, com certeza morrerá sem saber o que lhe atingiu.

- ... "Maldito.."

- Descanse por hoje, Sasuke. E pode ficar tranqüilo... Não pretendo te atacar ou qualquer coisa assim enquanto estiver com a guarda baixa...

O cenário que estava em volta dos dois únicos corpos mudou instantaneamente, após um fraco estalo de dedos de Mandé.

- Onde estamos? - Perguntou assustado.

- Estamos na minha casa... Por favor, suba aquelas escadas. Seu quarto é o terceiro à direita.

- ... - Sasuke não sabia o que falar diante da atitude do velho novamente. Apenas agradeceu em um tom baixo e se dirigiu ao aposento que lhe foi apontado.

ooo

Mandé permaneceu sentado onde estava há um tempo atrás. Só que ao invés do chão duro e sujo, estava numa confortável cadeira de balanço, ainda em frente a uma gigante lareira.

- Esse garoto tem um grande poder em mãos... Infelizmente não adiantará em nada. Um amuleto que recebe, nunca devolverá nada. Sasuke está querendo ir contra alguns dos princípios básicos da magia. Para se conseguir alguma coisa, deve-se sacrificar algo de valor equivalente... Um princípio que prevalece não só na magia, mas na natureza, no mundo e talvez até na sociedade intransponível que é a do ser humano. Eu quero ver o quanto esse Uchiha agüentará. Quero ver até onde poderei tirar proveito disso...

ooo

Já no quarto, Sasuke retirou seus sapatos, colocando-os perto da cama. Quando foi se deitar, sentiu uma fisgada insuportável em uma de suas pernas.

- Maldito Urosaki! Ele deve ter me atacado sem que tivesse percebido.

O moreno gemia de dor. Tinha se machucado demais. Se tivesse com o selo amaldiçoado talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido e...

- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui, Sakura... AIII!!! - Continuava ofegando, enquanto tentava, pele menos, limpar seus ferimentos com o pano e com a água que estavam no criado-mudo do quarto. - Não vou mais resmungar ou gritar por causa desses machucados... Eu vou ser forte! Forte o suficiente para agüentar qualquer dor por você!

Decidido, o Uchiha terminou de limpar seus ferimentos. Levantou da cama, indo em direção ao banheiro daquele quarto em busca de alguma caixinha de primeiros-socorros. Achou tudo no pequeno armário daquele banheiro. "Parece que esse velho preparou tudo... Detalhe por detalhe!"

Depois de tudo feito, deitou-se na cama, embalado pelo sono profundo que chegava com pressa graças aos seus esforços...

- Eu prometo que vou trazer de volta a esse mundo, tudo o que perdi!

**Continua...**

_Fim do nono capítulo com muitos atrasos... _

_Desculpa, gente! Esses dias foram super difíceis... Provas, concursos, professores pegando no pé, paciência no limite e a preguiça alcançando níveis altíssimos..._

_Peço desculpas também pelo capítulo pequeno... Eu até tentei prolongar, mas deu no que deu!_

**Tetechann: Hehehe! Pode ficar com ele xD Mas só se a Sakura não quiser mesmo xD Ta aí o capítulo que você tava esperando! Espero que tenha gostado dele!**

**Shinjin-chan: Ahhh! ****(Saindo do hospital cheia de marcas, cicatrizes, e afins) To parecendo o Kakuzu .**

**Hehehe! Que bom que vc gostou, moça! Vê se comenta nesse tbm, hein?!! xD**

**Hina Sakura Uchiha: Huahusahuahusa! ****Aleluia mesmo xD !! Que bom que vc achou aquela parte engraçada xD Huhuhu! Será que o Mandé vai lutar com o Sasu-chan? E se lutar, o Sasuke vai agüentar? Isso a gente vai ver no próximo capítulo xD Mas para você, a partir desse capítulo, que conclusões vc ta tirando da personalidade do velhinho? Me fala tá? n.nb**

**Lizinha-chan: Poxa!! Brigadão!!! Bem que eu queria!! Daí já terminava essa história e partia para alguns especias!!! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, Lizinha-chan!!! Daí vc me fala o que achou dele n.nb**

**Lemay: Ahh... Por enquanto não vai rolar nada não entre esses dois... Até o Sasu-chan não recuperar a memória dessa menina!!! Brigada pelos elogios!!! Desculpa o cap pequenininho i.i Tomara que vc tenha gostado dele **

**neko-chan X3: Finalmente \o/ Já tava enrolando demais, né? Ta gostando do Mande? Hehehe! Brigada pelo elogio o/ **

_Então é isso... _

_Nessa fic, eu pretendo fazer algum especial (Side story) se der certo! E claro!! Outra novidade! Eu montei um blog pensando muito nesse cap! É que tem um rascunho que não entrou nessa fic (Ou melhor, entrou mas ficou cortada) daí eu pensei em colocar ele no próximo post! _

_Fora que vou aproveitar também para apresentar os meus originais de verdade! Com personalidade, descrição... Tudo definido! _

_E isso é só uma questão de tempo n.n _

_O endereço ta na minha profile! Espero que vcs gostem dessa idéia n.nb_

**Bjos! **

**E até a próxima!!**

_25 de agosto de 2007_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por Motoko Li**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Normal

"Pensamentos"

_Lembranças (Em itálico)_

**Capítulo X – O Seu Destino começou a trilhar...**

O dia amanheceu calmo. Nem parecia o mesmo lugar em que havia sofrido tanto.

Estava tão cansado. Mesmo tendo descansado o suficiente e recuperado, pelo menos, um pouco da energia do seu corpo, sua mente ainda estava esgotada depois de tantos problemas psicológicos.

A noite inteira fora perturbado pelos mesmos pesadelos. Todos direcionados à Sakura. Toda aquela incerteza que antes tentava manter bem longe de si, pouco a pouco, começava a lhe perturbar. E se não conseguisse recuperar a memória de Sakura? E se, por acaso, morresse naquele lugar mesmo?

Tentava em vão afastar aquelas perguntas extremamente inconvenientes praquele momento. Respirou fundo novamente, como sempre fazia quando queria recuperar a paciência, e resolveu tomar um banho para tentar relaxar.

-o-o-o-

O mundo confuso habitado por seres pecadores continuava girando em torno do próprio desejo que possuía.

Ninguém seria capaz de deter a sua órbita...

Ninguém seria capaz de contradizer a verdade única do tempo...

Ninguém conseguiria voltar atrás no passado...

Nem mesmo ELE...

E a verdade nunca se tornaria uma mentira...

A prisão não se tornaria sinônimo de liberdade...

A raiva jamais atrairia o amor...

Isso tudo era ridículo.

Se nem mesmo eu pude contradizer a verdade, por que ELE poderia?

Por quê?

Eu gostaria de saber o que há por detrás de uma obsessão humana. Gostaria de saber o porquê de continuar tentando, mesmo sabendo que o resultado que obterá será inútil.

A verdade é que Uchiha Sasuke morrerá. Esse será seu fadado destino maldito.

Tudo por causa dos desejos absurdos que ele possuí.

-o-o-o-

- Pelo menos aquele cheiro estranho saiu totalmente do meu corpo. Aff! Não agüento mais ficar aqui!

Depois de se vestir completamente, Sasuke resolveu descer de uma vez. Estava enrolando para não ter que olhar para a cara daquele velho de novo. Mas sabia que era idiota tentar fazer aquilo. Ele não conseguiria prorrogar demais o momento em que olharia a sua cara.

- Droga!

Novamente um raio de pensamento passou pela sua cabeça. "O que Sakura estaria fazendo agora?"

Deu uma conferida no relógio que se encontrara pendurado na parede do quarto. "Oito e meia... Ótimo! Acho que vou ter que caçar o meu próprio café da manhã"

Aquilo que havia pensado tinha sido engraçado demais. Pelo menos para ele que, logo depois, caiu na gargalhada.

- Hehehe! Isso me faz lembrar do Orochimaru e daquele grupo idiota!

Acabou cessando seus risos quando ouviu uma batida na porta lhe chamando.

- Já está acordado, senhor?

- Sim.

- Pois mestre Mandé mandou lhe chamar. O café da manhã já está servido.

- Já estou descendo.

"Pelo menos não vou ter que caçar o meu café, certo?"

Terminou de vestir a roupa que haviam deixado de madrugada no seu quarto. Aquela com que havia entrado na floresta estava em estado deplorável e as coisas que havia trazido consigo provavelmente estariam perdidas por aí. "Pelo menos serviu em mim..."

Fechou a porta logo que saiu e encontrou, na sala de estar, Mandé conversando com um garoto, que, logo depois pôde identificar como sendo...

- Eiji!

- Ora, ora, não é que chegou mesmo? Meus parabéns, Uchiha! - Disse, inserindo um sarcasmo absurdo na frase.

- Você não consegue ser mais falso, não?

- Acho que posso tentar.

- Parem com isso imediatamente - Interviu uma voz calma. - Por favor, Sasuke. Queira se juntar a nós.

- Tudo bem.

O moreno se dirigiu a uma cadeira próxima de Mandé. Se sentasse perto daquele rapaz, com certeza, sairia morte.

- Como passou a noite, Sasuke?

- Bem.

- Hehehe! Não é o que está parecendo!

- Eiji, sossegue!

- Eu passei a noite muito bem. Obrigado pela hospedagem, Mandé.

- Não se preocupe com essas formalidades, Sasuke. Hoje faremos um teste para descobrir se você tem mesmo a capacidade de reverter o problema causado pelo amuleto.

- Estava pensando em me retirar desse lugar. O senhor me deixou bem claro ontem à noite que teria que procurar outra pessoa para me ajudar.

- Pois então. Se você não passar nesse teste, terá que sair e procurar outro que possa te ajudar realmente. Mas se passar, aí já é outro assunto.

- Ahh, Mandé-sama! Que perda de tempo. Você sabe que ele não vai passar mesmo. É definitivamente impossível que um humano passe nessa prova.

**Sasuke's POV**

Continuei comendo lentamente, sem me preocupar muito com aquela discussão tão desnecessária. Voltei a pensar em como estaria a Sakura. Se estava em missão, dormindo, com o Naruto, sei lá.

Quando escutei aquela frase do Eiji, meu estômago se revirou. Humano? Como assim? Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

**Fim Sasuke's POV**

- Como assim? O que quer dizer?

- Sasuke-kun... Não vá me dizer que-

- Eiji, por favor, vá preparar o lugar para o teste. Aproveite e chame ela.

- Afff... Tudo bem.

- Chamar quem?

- Uma das minhas ajudantes. Não precisa se preocupar – completou, com um sorriso bem tímido.

Sasuke estava extremamente desconfiado com aquela conversa. Era muito estranho o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. "Eles estão escondendo alguma coisa... Acho que estava totalmente enganado com a personalidade inofensiva do Mandé. Talvez ele..."

Depois de algum tempo de uma espera silenciosa na sala de estar, Eiji adentra o aposento se dirigindo a Mandé:

- Pronto, Mandé-sama! Tá tudo certo para o teste.

- Ótimo! Sasuke, esse teste que fará agora é quase impossível de ser completado. Se você for realmente merecedor de saber como funciona o amuleto, completará o teste. Se não for, pedirei para que se retire daqui imediatamente. Você tem uma escolha: Quer fazer esse teste ou não?

- Quero. Não tenho nada a perder mesmo.

- Meu senhor?

- Ohh! Senhorita Amelie. Que bom que chegou. Esse é Uchiha Sasuke, aquele que realizará o teste. E essa é a senhorita Amelie Lior. Ela veio diretamente da França para poder acompanhar esse teste de perto.

- Muito prazer, Sasuke - disse uma mulher aparentando uns 30 e poucos anos, com cabelos compridos, pele clara, olhos tão escuros quanto os de Sasuke e uma feição decidida no rosto.

- Prazer, senhorita.

- Então você quer mesmo fazer esse teste?

- Quero sim. Não tem o porquê de não fazê-lo.

- Você tem certeza?

- Por que a senhorita pergunta isso?

- Porque esse não é um teste normal. Você será julgado pela sua estratégia e força de espírito. Não desempenho físico. Isso que você passou para chegar ao Mandé foi apenas um treinamento para esse tipo de teste. As ilusões de Eiji, o chakra absurdo que você teve que enfrentar, tudo isso fará parte da prova. Você será arremessado em um universo paralelo e veremos assim se conseguirá sobreviver diante de todos os seus pesadelos.

- Isso não é um teste normal, Sasuke. Se quiser desistir, ainda tem chances.

- Eu não quero desistir, Mandé. A memória da Sakura está em jogo! Se vocês querem me testar, ótimo! Serei testado! Quando isso vai começar?

- Ok! Siga-me, por favor.

Mandé foi à frente, enquanto Sasuke caminhava decidido, lado a lado com Amelie. A moça acabou puxando um assunto em um tom de sussurro, enquanto continuavam caminhando.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso, Sasuke?

- Quero.

- Por que quer tanto ir atrás desse amuleto?

- Por causa da Sakura. Aposto que já está a par da minha situação, estou certo? Logo percebi que você tem um poder equivalente ao do Mandé, por isso deduzo que já sabe de tudo.

- Você está correto, meu jovem. Só acho que não está pronto para esse tipo de prova. Ele pode acabar com a sua vida.

- Minha vida já estava acabada assim que esse amuleto tirou de mim a Sakura.

- Mas ela não está morta, meu caro. Você deveria agradecer por não ter acontecido coisa pior com essa menina. Além do mais, esse amuleto não deveria estar em mãos de adolescentes tão inconseqüentes como vocês.

- ...

- Espero que tenha sucesso, Sasuke. Apesar de tudo, você conquistou coisas que ninguém alcançaria apenas com técnica - Amelie pausou a conversa e olhou diretamente nos olhos do Uchiha. - Você tem uma coisa chamada amor aí dentro. Por isso, não duvidaria que conseguisse passar nesse teste. O problema é que se você perder essa essência, não conseguirá mais seguir em frente.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Sasuke, esse teste pode destruir todos os sentimentos positivos do seu coração. Se você passar, terá poder para fazer coisas inimagináveis. Coisas que ninjas normais jamais conseguiriam fazer. Coisas que qualquer humano almeja.

- O que seria?

- A imortalidade e o poder indescritível.

Silêncio.

- Você não será mais humano a partir do momento que pousar na nossa realidade. Você não terá mais sentimento algum. Será como Mandé.

**Sasuke's POV**

Minha respiração falhou. Senti que o ar ficava rarefeito a minha volta. Uma tontura estranha sacudiu o meu corpo e a imagem da Sakura apareceu na minha mente, permanecendo lá por alguns segundos. Foi quando ouvi a voz dela. Como se estivesse presente na minha frente. Ela ainda permanecia viva nas minhas lembranças.

"Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun"

Foi quando lembrei daquele momento...

_"Por favor!!! Salve o Sasuke!!! Eu faço QUALQUER coisa! QUALQUER COISA!"_

Eu não poderia fazer esse teste... Eu...

"_Quem é você?_

_Eu sou o Sasuke, Sakura!_

_Desculpa, Sasuke-san. __Mas eu acho que não conheço você"._

Mas eu... Eu quero a Sakura de volta. Eu preciso dela... Preciso que ela volte a se lembrar de mim...

**Fim Sasuke's POV**

- Chegamos! – anunciou o calmo velhinho.

- Tem certeza disso, Sasuke?

- Tenho, senhorita Amelie. Esse é o meu juramento. Não medirei esforços para conseguir o que eu quero.

- Muito bem, garoto. Daqui por diante eu e a Amelie não poderemos mais interferir. Por isso pergunto novamente: Tem certeza de que quer isso? Mesmo sabendo dos problemas que isso acarretará?

- Tenho sim.

- Ótimo! Então vamos começar!

-o-o-o-

O mundo jamais deixará de girar por causa de um garoto idiota e desesperado.

A roda da vida começou a girar, Sasuke! Vamos ver se você tem tanta sorte assim. Vamos ver se você é capaz de mudar o destino...

-o-o-o-

**Continua...**

_Podem bater, brigar e xingar a autora aqui u.u Nem eu me conformei com o atraso. Tô mordendo a língua aqui por causa disso. Vivia brigando com autora em pensamento por demorar a atualizar os fics..._

_Peço muitas desculpas a vocês que acompanham e comentam sempre nessa fic. Gente, desculpa mesmo!! É que tá complicado mesmo esse final de ano. n.n''''_

_Bom... Espero mesmo que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ele ficou bem maior que aqueles que eu postei antes. E agora a história já está decidida! Torço pra que dê pra continuar a escrever... n.n9_

_Bom, então vamos as reviews /o/ _

**Laís nn:** Que bom que tá ficando legal n.n Ahhh... O Sasuke agradeceu mas mesmo assim u.u E cadê a Sakura verdadeira pra ver o esforço do moreno, né? Coitado... Tá sofrendo tanto pra nada xD  
Sasuke: Você só sabe judiar dos personagens, principalmente de mim u.ú  
Kiah: Que bom que vc sabe, mon ange e,e  
Hehehe xD Tomara que tenha gostado desse capítulo!!  
Bjão!!!

**Lizinha-chan:** Hehehehe/o/ Tadinho nada!! Tem que sofrer mesmo e,e Huahsuahsua xD Brigadão pela review, Lizinha-chan!!! Gostou desse capítulo também?  
Bjão!

**Lemay:** Que bom/o/ Desculpa a demora -.-' Atrasei demais! Ç.Ç Mas espero que continue lendo e gostando, tá? n.nb  
Beijão!

**Carol aka-neko:** Pois é... A folgada deu uma sumida na fic, mas logo logo ela volta xD Vamos ter que aguardar a boa vontade do Sasuke em terminar com isso logo xD  
Sasuke: Hei!!! ¬¬'  
Kiah: u.u'  
Bjão!!

**IngridYuuki:** /o/ Ebaa!!! Hehehe!!! Que legal que vc comentou e que tá gostando n.n  
Bjão!

**Tetechann:** Ufa! Que bom que a personalidade dele tá legal... Tá super OOC, né? Fazer o que u.ú Gostou do capítulo? Desculpa a demora tá? i.i  
Bjão!!

_Semana que vem eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível pra postar!!! Daí, sábado já tem o outro capítulo pra vocês lerem, tá? n.n_

_Bjão pra vocês!!!_

_Até mais /o/_

**Kiah chan**

**29 de setembro de 2007**


	11. Chapter 11

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

**By Kiah chan**

**Betado por Motoko Li**

Naruto não me pertence. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem ao autor Masashi Kishimoto. 

Normal

"Pensamentos"

Lembranças _(Em itálico)_

**Capítulo XI**

- Sakura! Sakuraa!

A menina de cabelos róseos se encontrava estirada no chão. Sua pele, que já era pálida, encontrava-se ainda mais branca, preocupando o amigo que viera a seu encontro.

- Acorda!

O garoto loiro chacoalhava a garota, tentando receber alguma resposta vinda dela - o que certamente não aconteceu.

- Droga!

Naruto segurou a Haruno em seus braços e correu em disparada ao Hospital onde Tsunade trabalhava.

- Vamos lá, Sakura! Não é hora para desistir! Tem uma pessoa muito importante lutando por você agora! Seja forte!

-o-o-o-

- O que houve, Naruto?

- Eu encontrei a Sakura desmaiada na casa dela. O que ela tem?

- Eu já a coloquei no quarto. Não encontrei nada de errado com ela, rapaz. Talvez ela tenha desmaiado por causa da pressão que poderia ter caído.

- Do nada?

- Esse é uma pergunta que estava tentando encontrar a resposta. Ela poderia ter sentido alguma coisa.

- Com o Sasuke?

- Por que não?

- Você tá brincando, né?

- Não.

- E agora? Ela vai ficar melhor?

- Eu já pedi para que a Shizune cuidasse desses exames. Estou muito mais interessada são nos resultados.

"Teme... O que você tá fazendo, seu idiota?"

-o-o-o-

Sasuke deu dois passos à frente e parou onde se formava um túnel escuro em forma de redemoinho.

- Seus pesadelos estão aí dentro, garoto. Se conseguir voltar em 24 horas, ótimo. Se não voltar, em qual lugar quer que eu providencie um enterro?

- Quando eu voltar, vou fazê-lo engolir essas palavras, velho.

- Então me faça engoli-las, garoto. Só acredito vendo.

- Ótimo.

O garoto respirou fundo, andando em direção àquela dimensão.

- Você verá, seu idiota!

-o-o-o-

- Sasuke-kun...

- Acho que ela tá reagindo aos remédios, Tsunade.

A Hokage permanecia estática, olhando para a paciente em repouso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Shizune! O que foi que a Sakura acabou de dizer? Diga que eu ouvi errado!

- Não, Tsunade... Ela disse isso mesmo.

- Ma-mas é impossível! O amuleto-

- Tsunade!

- Naruto? O que você pensa que está fazendo, criatura? Não vê que estou examinando a Sakura?

- Eu acho que eu não ouvi bem, Tsunade. Ela disse "Sasuke-kun"?

- Não.

- Pára de mentir!

- Então por que você disse que não estava ouvindo bem?

- Já ouviu falar em "força de expressão"?

- Nãooo...

- Só lamento, vovó.

- Ele... Não pode...

- Sakura!

- Vovó! Por que me disse que o amuleto tinha sumido com a memória dela?

- Mas sumiu.

- Ãhn?

- Acho que estou começando a entender...

- Entender o quê?

- O amor da Sakura foi tão forte que não deixou que ela se esquecesse dele totalmente.

- Como pode isso?

- Espero que esteja certa, ou não.

- Não entendi de novo...

- Acho que, se estiver certa, o Sasuke está correndo perigo.

- Ótimo! O que mais pode acontecer de "bom" hoje?

- Vamos esperar, Naruto. É o máximo que podemos fazer...

-o-o-o-

- Tudo bem. Ele disse que eu tenho que ficar aqui durante um dia inteiro. Bom, então vamos esperar.

- Sasuke...

- De novo... Esse truque é ridículo.

- Sasuke...

- ...

O garoto continuava sentado, tentando ignorar a voz parecida com a de Sakura. Fechou os olhos, a fim de se concentrar em outras coisas, o que infelizmente não aconteceu.

Voltou-se mais atentamente àquela voz e, mesmo tendo a quase absoluta certeza que aquilo era uma ilusão, a curiosidade novamente havia sido mais forte.

Uma cena logo foi tomando conta do campo de visão do moreno. Mesmo ativando o Sharingan, que deveria servir para evitar ilusões, aquilo não desaparecia. Permanecia imutável.

- Sasuke...

Aquela era a sua Sakura, contorcendo-se em um leito de hospital, chamando-o com um fio de voz, carregada de medo.

E ele estava fazendo tudo àquilo para evitar que ela sofresse, que ela chorasse por sua causa, para que pudesse tê-la novamente. Mas ali estava a garota: sofrendo e clamando por ele.

"Não é isso que eu quero...".

- Sasuke, por favor...

"Eu não quero mais isso!!".

- Por favor...

O garoto ajoelhou-se no chão, colocando suas mãos em seus ouvidos, a fim de evitar que o som angustiante atingisse seu interior. "Isso não pode ser verdade...".

Mandé não era o tipo de velho que faria uma coisa dessas. Desde o começo, Sasuke desconfiara da personalidade dele. Apesar de mostrar tranqüilidade em seu rosto, o sentimento que circulava seu corpo era o mais puro egoísmo. Ele não estava preocupado com Sasuke ou com sua ambição. Ele queria o amuleto que agora estava em seu bolso.

Ao se lembrar do objeto, Sasuke rapidamente tirou-o de lá, na esperança de evitar qualquer outra catástrofe se, por acaso, aquele amuleto ouvisse o seu pedido.

Respirou fundo, tentando acalmar aquela batalha interior entre o certo e o errado. Mas o que seria certo, afinal? Naquele momento, não havia definido absolutamente nada. Era esse o motivo de estar tão confuso. Mas pra que aquela confusão então?

- Eu sei o que o Mandé quer. Ele acha que eu vou salvar a Sakura - Disse, andando até a imagem da garota. - Ele quer que eu perca esse jogo o mais rápido possível - Continuou andando, agora em passos mais lentos - Porque, assim, não terá mais nenhum obstáculo para chegar ao poder disso - Concluiu agora parado, olhando para o objeto como se ele pudesse responder.

- Então você desiste?

- Amelie? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ué? Você não estava conversando comigo?

A Sakura, que há alguns segundos era mostrada naquela paisagem, foi desaparecendo da vista dos dois, que permaneciam estáticos, apenas olhando-se.

- Não estava conversando com ninguém.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. O que pensa que está fazendo? Não vê que estou em uma prova agora?

- Ahhh... Você não pensou que ficar olhando aquela garota e ouvindo-a gritar era uma prova, né?

- Não.

- Digamos que estou te ajudando. O que vai contra todos os meus princípios, literalmente falando...

- Não preciso de você.

- Claro que precisa. Se não precisasse, já estaria morto.

- Eu sou muito mais forte do que imagina. Não ouse me subestimar.

- Tudo bem. Irei te mostrar o seu teste de verdade.

Um breve estalo ecoou-se naquele lugar vazio. Em matéria de segundos, um homem forte com dois chifres em cada extremidade de sua cabeça já se colocava atrás do Uchiha presente com duas espadas finas e pontudas roçando o pescoço do garoto.

- Viu? E olha que esse é o mínimo do mínimo que Mandé pode fazer.

Sasuke virou-se com toda a velocidade que possuía, concentrou todo o seu chakra em uma das mãos e acertou o estômago daquele monstro, fazendo-o voar longe.

Antes mesmo de voltar à postura original, um ataque a distância acertou-o em cheio, fazendo-o recuar.

- O que foi isso? – Resmungou, cuspindo sangue.

- Isso não foi nada. Essa é a criatura mais incapacitada que esse lugar possui. Digamos que ele é muito fraco mesmo...

- Estou percebendo...

O garoto se levantou, ainda com o sangue escorrendo pela sua boca, e pegou uma das espadas que aquele monstro havia derrubado com o seu ataque.

- Você vai morrer...

Ativou o sharingan que, instantaneamente, fez efeito no oponente. Correu em direção ao monstro atordoado, cravando-lhe a espada na cabeça.

- Parabéns! Conseguiu acabar com o monstro mais idiota daqui! Não ache que os próximos cairão no sharingan, ok? Acredite em mim, os próximos monstros são muito mais poderosos que a sua Hokage.

- Eu não perguntei.

- E além de tudo é um mal-agradecido. Mas eu não te culpo. Você é filho daquele Uchiha, afinal. Era o mínimo que eu poderia esperar.

- Então você conhece meu pai.

- Não pessoalmente. Mas já ouvi falarem muito da arrogância dele. Dizem que é mal de Uchiha.

- Por que você veio até mim? Ou melhor, por que está "me protegendo"?

- Porque a Sakura me pediu isso...

- O quê?

- Sasuke, eu sou o espírito desse amuleto. Mandé está prestes a te matar para obter o meu poder. Você entende? Ele só não conseguiu poder absoluto ainda porque o grande obstáculo que está impedindo-o disso é você!

- Isso é alguma brincadeira! Então, me prove.

- Aquela menina ainda te ama! Eu só estava usando a memória dela para atraí-lo até aqui!

Sasuke arregalou de leve os olhos, ativando novamente o sharingan.

- Por que você fez isso? – Esbravejou, prestes a perder o controle.

- Você não acha que pode me matar, acha? Não com esse poder...

- Grr...

- Mandé quer poder. Quer fazer desse mundo um inferno.

- Pra que ele faria isso? E melhor, por que está tão interessada?

- Porque eu sou a esposa dele...

**Continua...**

**Agora sim! A reta final!! **

**Desculpe a demora, gente!! É que demorou pra fazer esse capítulo u.ú Só pra ter uma idéia, eu apaguei ele duas vezes ù.ú**

**Mas agora saiu /o/ **

**Entenderam alguma coisa do final? Se não, eu vou justificar... (Ju: Ihhh... Começou...) e.e'' **

**No próximo capítulo eu vou desvendar o mistério em torno do Mandé. Os porquês dessa fic provavelmente serão respondidos no próximo!!!**

**Sim, sim... Agora a gente vai saber se o Sasuke conseguirá recuperar a memória da Sakura e se ficará com ela no final/o/ E pra quem estava sentido saudades dela, ta aí /o/ (Ju: Tadinha! Ela ta quase morta!) ¬¬' Pelo menos ela apareceu D **

**E sobre esse teste: Ele foi uma "desculpa" que eu encontrei pra desvendar o segredo da Amelie, e também para mostrar o estado da Sakura com relação à entrada do Sasuke nessa dimensão. E acabei colocando esse "fight" do Uchihinha contra um dos monstros do lugar xD Primeira cena de luta que eu faço Ç.Ç **

**Agora, vamos as reviews /o/ **

**tata-chan: Eba!!! Que bom que você tá curiosa . Pois é u.u Aí eu seria fã dele xP Pena que é fictício Ç.Ç Demorou um pouquinho, mais postei xD Brigadão pela review, viu? **

**Beijos!!**

**Lizinha-chan: Tá quase... Falta um pouquinho só, eu garanto!!! O Sasu-chan vai conseguir!! n.n9 Eu tenho fé nele D (Ju: Mentirosa u.u''') e.e'' Brincadeira... Como eu disse, falta só um tiquinho xD Brigadão pela review!!**

**Beijos!**

**Florinecordeiro: Oi, Florine /o/ Que bom que você tá gostando /o/ Tomara que não desista da fic! E brigadão pela review!!!**

**Beijos! **

**Carol aka-neko: Verdade u.u/ Temos que bater no Sasu-chan mais . (Ju: Doida u.ú) Já tá quase acabando /o/ Falta um pouquinho assim x Brigadão pela review!!! x3 **

**Beijos!**

**Laís nn: Eba /o/ Fico feliz que tenha gostado (Sorriso colgate) Gostou da continuação? . **

**Beijos!!**

**miyuki-saura: Ihhh Ç.Ç Demorei de novo T.T Mas tomara que tenha valido a pena!!! Brigadão de coração pela review, viu? Espero que não deixe de acompanhar /o/**

**Tetêchan.n: Graças a Deus mesmo xD E agora eu demorei de novo u.ú Autora incompetente essa, né? Temos que bater nela xD Você gostou da lutinha do Sasu-chan? Talvez apareça mais do teste nos próximos capítulos D Brigadão por continuar lendo essa fic, pupila!!! **

**Beijos!!**

**Brigadão pelas reviews de vocês, meninas!!! Eu não quero demorar pra postar o próximo, não. (Ju: Você é má e.é) e.e' Não era pra ninguém lembrar disso u.ú **

**Então eu fico por aqui!!! Espero pelas reviews de vocês!!! o/ **

**Beijos!**

**Kiah chan**


	12. Último Capítulo

**Não Se Esqueça de Mim**

_By Kiah chan_

_Betado por Motoko Li _

**

* * *

**

**Avisos:**_ Antes de vocês me socarem por motivos até óbvios, quero avisar que esse capítulo contém cenas de sangue e tudo mais. O rating, ou melhor, a censura dessa fic NÃO foi mudada porque achei que não havia necessidade, sabe x.x Porém, se vocês acharem que a autora é realmente idiota e deveria mudar a censura, por favor, avisem n.nv Boa leitura! _

**

* * *

****Último Capítulo**

- Como?

- Mandé e eu nos casamos faz muito tempo, meu rapaz... Fui assassinada por guardas de uma fortaleza, que me confundiram com uma das bruxas que andava enfeitiçando o povo com a morte. Na época, não sabíamos sobre doenças e, para nós, a peste negra era sim um feitiço, uma maldição castigando o povo herege.

- Vocês são muito antigos...

- Antes de morrer, prometi ao meu marido que estaria sempre ao seu lado, protegendo-o. E que o amava muito... Mandé prometeu vingança a todos e acabou ficando meio "louco" por poder para que conseguisse fazer alguma coisa que surtisse efeito ao povo e que fosse o suficiente para vingar a minha morte.

- E ainda está vivo esse cara... - Bufou o garoto enquanto correu os seus olhos para o amuleto que segurava. - Como ele fez isso? Como você foi parar nesse amuleto e Mandé não te reconheceu?

- Vá com calma, menino! - ela riu do cenho franzido do Uchiha enquanto se sentava no chão liso e empoeirado daquele lugar escuro. - Eu morri quando ele tinha 23 anos apenas. Apesar da época remota e pouco favorável à verdade científica, Mandé descobriu um poderoso elixir de imortalidade. É por isso que ele está vivo até hoje, preservando essa aparência tão inofensiva. Sobre o fato de não me reconhecer, bem, Amelie era uma mulher que supostamente havia morrido em um acidente de carro e, por obra do acaso, era conhecida do meu marido. Não sei como, mas quando dei por mim já estava no corpo dessa moça. Para que ninguém desconfiasse, aleguei perda de memória e assim fui levando... Até que você encontrou a minha fonte.

- Fonte?

- Esse objeto é a minha fonte de sobrevivência. Como esse corpo não pertence a mim, com certeza ele apodreceria rápido. Mas o amuleto serve de fonte para a ligação entre esse corpo e o meu espírito. E, bem, os pedidos é que "reabastecem" a fonte... Mas com você foi um pouco diferente.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quando aquela menina sacrificou a sua memória para te salvar, foi muito diferente. A energia dela simplesmente me sobrecarregou... Foi uma coisa muito inesperada. Não fazia parte dos meus planos impedir o meu marido. Por isso, ela não se esqueceu totalmente de você e é por isso que ainda estou aqui te protegendo. Pode não entender completamente, mas o fato é que essa jovem não se esqueceu de você e que eu cumprirei a parte do trato de "troca".

- Não sabe o quanto eu me sinto aliviado - Retorquiu o moreno, girando os olhos.

Ótimo, então o que estava fazendo parado naquela droga de dimensão mesmo? Ah sim. Fazendo um favor para uma morta!

- Bom, não sei no que está pensando, mas com certeza se for desistir, pode ir esquecendo.

- Você é muito idiota... Não sou esse tipo de homem que você pensa. Nunca desisti de nada que eu fiz...

- Engraçado. Matar o seu irmão não estava em seus planos?

- Muito bem dito. "Estava". Não está mais...

Amelie apenas sorriu com o esclarecimento. Levantou-se daquele chão e olhou em volta. Escuro. O cenário escurecia gradativamente...

- E o que vamos fazer, Amelie? Esperar até que o Mandé perceba o seu plano de atacá-lo aqui?

- Bom, eu acho improvável que ele perceba, afinal você "está" lutando aqui sim. Coloquei algumas ilusões no lugar para que distraísse o meu marido. Nem passa pela cabecinha dele que você está sentado, olhando para o nada.

- Ótimo - Bufou Sasuke. - Cansei de conversar com você. Vamos logo terminar isso?

- Eu estou pensando, mocinho! E não me olhe com essa cara!

O lugar ficava mais frio com o passar dos minutos. Sim, aquele, sem dúvida alguma, era o interior de Mandé.

-o-o-o-

- Mandé, tô sentindo umas vibrações estranhas.

- Não implorei por uma opinião sua, bastardo!

Eiji suspirou enquanto voltava a olhar para o lugar onde Sasuke havia desaparecido. - Eu tenho certeza de que isso é uma armadilha, mestre!

Mandé soltou um riso sarcástico, tentando recuperar o olhar de serenidade que havia se perdido com a interrupção que Eiji causara em seus pensamentos. - E o que quer que eu faça?

- Dê uma olhada novamente no interior desse lugar! Aliás, que idéia foi essa de mandar Sasuke para dentro da sua mente?

- Isso não interessa a você! - Respondeu ele lentamente, com toda aquela frieza e tranqüilidade de praxe. - E o que estamos fazendo?

- Não. Não assim. Quero que veja profundamente!

Uma aura começava a emanar do corpo de Eiji, fazendo com que Mandé se distanciasse.

- O que vai fazer, Eiji?

- Acabar com essas ilusões malditas que estão atrapalhando a sua visão!

Mandé arregalou os olhos enquanto esperava pelo golpe de seu servo e aprendiz. Por questão de instantes, Eiji fez com que aquela aura envolvesse uma dimensão inteira, iluminando o lugar.

- Parece que estávamos sendo enganados, nom? Obrigado por iluminar as minhas idéias, meu caro!

Eiji sorriu maldoso com a observação do velho.

- Acho melhor acabar com essa brincadeirinha de cão e gato... Agora quem vai ser o mais esperto, Sasuke?

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Oras... - Mandé sorriu com a pergunta. - Vou atacar o ponto fraco dele agora...

- Quem? - Eiji perguntou debilmente, se recuperando do ataque feito.

- Haruno Sakura e as suas preciosíssimas lembranças restantes...

-o-o-o-

- E a Sakura, vovó?

- Não está bem. Os delírios diminuíram, mas ela está queimando em febre. Já fiz de tudo para que diminuísse só que o efeito tem sido ao contrário.

- E o que a gente faz?

- Esperamos... Não podemos fazer nada.

- Ela está sentindo falta do Sasuke, Tsunade?

- Não. O corpo dela está sentindo falta de algo, mas não sabe o que é. Esse é o único fator plausível que encontrei para justificar a febre.

- Então o amuleto só piorou a saúde dela, é isso?

- Uchiha Sasuke era o ar que ela respirava... Não me surpreenderia se esses fossem os efeitos colaterais da sua mente. A mente dela está expulsando o Sasuke, Naruto.

- Co-como?

A Hokage desviou seus olhos dos do loiro, fitando a paisagem de fora da janela. - O amuleto está tirando tudo o que a Sakura estava guardando bem no fundo. Depois desse processo, tudo acabará.

- Isso só pode ser mentira...

- Parece que vai chover, Naruto... - a Godaime uspirou, olhando o céu quase escuro. - Tá ficando frio aqui... - Fechou os olhos, mergulhando no íntimo de todos os seus devaneios. Sua voz já não passava de um sussurro que apenas Naruto era permitido a ouvi-los.

Ele escorou-se na parede do lugar.

- Realmente, tá ficando mais frio - sussurrou ao fechar os orbes, abaixando a cabeça. - Ele está perdendo...

-o-o-o-

- Sasuke, nós temos que sair daqui agora!

O garoto havia fixado os olhos em um ponto distante. Precisou que Amelie o tirasse daquele transe.

- O que foi?

- Não sei... Vamos logo então!

Amelie respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Seu corpo fora contornado por uma luz branca enquanto o garoto apenas assistia a uma distância.

- O que você está fazendo?

A francesa já não responderia mais. Seus olhos abriram com uma cor intensamente branca. Fora uma voz rouca e sem emoções que tirou o Uchiha da visão espantosa de um corpo totalmente diferente ao que via em Amelie.

- O que isso significa?

- É uma metamorfose... - Aquela já era outra mulher, com um ar totalmente fantasmagórico e sem nenhum calor humano emanando de seu eu. - Essa sou eu de verdade... Eu sou o espírito do amuleto que você carrega. Eu sou a esposa do Mandé...

Sasuke permanecia estático.

- Por que se transformou? - a pressa era clara em seu tom de voz. Não poderiam ficar esperando por Mandé.

- Vou achar o meu marido... - a aura branca se intensificou ainda mais, alastrando-se por todo o lugar. - Vou achar o lado humano dele - a voz cavernosa e sem emoção alguma ecoava pela mente de Sasuke sem parar. O corpo envolvido foi logo desaparecendo.

O moreno arregalou os olhos em surpresa quando finalmente tudo fez sentido. Aquela mulher só estava ali por pura preocupação? Estava machucada emocionalmente? Mas o que havia acontecido?

Deu de ombros. Já estava carregando uma cruz suficientemente grande. Não ousaria carregar a dela também.

- Isso não é problema meu. Você não é Amelie, mas ainda temos um trato.

- Sim, nós temos. Mas continuará mesmo sabendo que Sakura não se lembra mais de você?

- Estou aqui exatamente para recuperar isso - o garoto suspirou, revirando os orbes negros. - Antes de desaparecer, - apontou para mulher que sumia vagarosamente da sua visão. - quero que me leve junto. Acho que já me protegeu demais - sorriu malicioso antes de ativar o Sharingan. - Não quero mais brincar!

A mulher apenas sorriu.

-o-o-o-

- O que faz aqui, Amelie?

- Ora, achei que estava sentindo a minha falta...

- Você está me interrompendo.

Sasuke apenas observava aqueles dois. Aquele espírito, por alguma razão, havia voltado à forma da Amelie. Dedos eram apontados. Mandé com certeza não hesitaria em matá-la.

- Ora, ora. Não é que o pequeno Uchiha conseguiu sair da ilusão do meu Mestre? - O garoto ruivo surgira pelas costas do mais novo, encurralando-o.

- Você deveria permanecer de boca fechada, Eiji. Está sendo enganado pelo próprio mestre... - Sasuke virara rapidamente, agarrando o seu pescoço. - Vou te dar uma aula prática de genjutsu - resmungou, estreitando ainda mais a mão. - Sabia que isso tudo é uma ilusão? - debochou enquanto apertava ainda mais a traquéia de Eiji. - Isso tudo é uma ilusão, seu maldito! - esmagou o pescoço como papel.

Os olhos surpresos do discípulo não deixaram de contornar a face encharcada de sangue.

O Uchiha soltou o corpo e enxugou o sangue espirrado em seu rosto.

- Vai ser muito mais divertido assistir aqueles dois sem intromissões, inseto.

Voltou os olhos à cena. O corpo de Amelie estava se decompondo. O cheiro insuportável de carcaça podre chegava ao seu nariz com uma intensidade deplorável apesar da distância. Havia cumprido parte do trato dado por ela. Não deixaria que ninguém atrapalhasse.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Amelie?

- Oras, meu querido, não é essa a maneira que você deveria tratar a sua esposa.

Mandé permanecia impassível até o momento. Um sorriso impetuoso brincava em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam.

- O cheiro da morte - respirou fundo, aproximando-se ainda mais de Amelie. - Você veio trazer os meus demônios, meu anjo?

- Eu vim te levar pro inferno, Mandé - O sorriso dos dois era simplesmente indecifrável. Aquela expressão satisfeita demonstrava um prazer incalculável. Um prazer que chegava a ser assustador.

- Eu quero ver você novamente...

O corpo de Amelie desabou no chão. Um espírito permanecia em pé ainda.

- Por que você me matou? Por que mandou que me matassem? Não me amava? - aquele espírito se queixava debochadamente.

Sasuke não podia acreditar. Aquilo era sério e ele não deixava o tom zombeteiro e insultuoso de lado?

- E não é que você descobriu? Tem vagado pelo mundo só para me matar?

- Eu sou o amuleto, meu marido. Sou o poder que tanto almeja...

Mandé estreitou os olhos e com uma das mãos agarrou o pescoço do fantasma.

- Você é muito ousada.

- Sabia que não se pode matar um fantasma?

O homem continuou sorrindo, aspirando o cheiro podre do corpo que jazia no chão.

- Claro que sabia, mas poderei te mandar a um lugar que você já deveria estar há muito.

Dizem que um espírito ferido pode vagar pela eternidade num mundo que não pertence mais. Agora Sasuke entendia por que aquela mulher queria tanto destruir Mandé. Era por causa dele que ela ainda estava no mundo dos humanos, sobrevivendo de desejos.

- Minha doce Demetra... É um prazer poder vê-la novamente, só quero que saiba disso.

A pronúncia vazia de seu nome fez aquele fantasma tremer e estancar no lugar.

- Nem com todo o seu poder de amuleto - Mandé passou os seus dedos enrugados pela face do fantasma. - poderá me deter. Alcançar a imortalidade é o meu desejo, Demetra... Você não irá me impedir!

- Você me sacrificou para ser imortal? - a voz distante e grave tomava um tom mais feminino e coberto de pesar. - Você não me amava, né? - Demetra tentava em vão segurar aquela tristeza crescente. Seus olhos ficavam mais opacos a cada minuto que passava perto daquele homem.

- Não. Você era bonita demais. Dizem que as deusas sentem ciúmes das mortais bonitas... Resolvi então te sacrificar, propondo um trato com qualquer deus. Porém, mesmo imortal e com poderes quase infinitos, fiquei preso nesse corpo velho e fragilizado - o sorriso maldoso se estendeu ainda mais na face do velho. - Só quero um desejo. E como esperei por esse momento...

Demetra não conseguia se mover por causa de uma corrente invisível que a detinha. A ganância daquele homem estava atacando o seu próprio ser.

- Se você não me conceder a realização desse desejo, seu espírito será despedaçado, minha querida...

Sasuke arregalou ainda mais os olhos e, por impulso, sacou uma das kunais que mantinha consigo e atirou na direção de Mandé. - Você deveria morrer, seu velho!

O sangue respingado na roupa do Uchiha denunciava a execução de um dos subordinados daquele homem.

- Ora, então matou o meu discípulo? - Mandé soltou Demetra com desdém, tacando-a contra a parede. - Que ousado da sua parte fazê-lo... - moveu-se rapidamente, aparecendo em seguida na frente do garoto. - Você me deu muito trabalho, Sasuke-kun... Achei que poderia me utilizar de você para que usasse o amuleto em meu proveito, mas vejo que isso não pôde acontecer. Afinal, você fez um trato com aquele fantasma imundo, não? Mas vou te dizer uma coisa: - o velho puxou a gola da blusa do Uchiha, trazendo-o mais próximo de si. - Demetra não foi capaz de proteger as memórias da sua querida, meu jovem. Mas se você trouxer o meu corpo de volta, prometo fazer algo a respeito - respondeu seco, empurrando-o contra o chão. - Você vai fazer isso ou prefere perder tudo, Uchiha?

Sasuke levantou-se, agarrando um dos braços de Mandé, fazendo-o olhar diretamente para o seu Sharingan.

- O que você pensa que vai conseguir, Sasuke?

- Você me subestimou tanto a ponto de não perceber onde estava - Sasuke sorriu com a expressão interrogativa de Mandé. - Você está sobre os meus domínios, velho! Eu vou matá-lo!

O Uchiha puxou Mandé com toda a força, tacando-o para trás.

- Amelie ou aquela infeliz da sua esposa estava tão cega que nem percebeu que o seu ponto fraco é esse corpo - o garoto apontava uma kunai na direção do velho enquanto tirava uma das espadas que estavam no corpo de Eiji. - Você mesmo deu as cartas... - concluiu, sacando a espada e a apontando para ele, derrubando a kunai no chão.

Mandé apenas ria, surpreso e nervoso com o que estava acontecendo.

- Não passou pela minha cabeça que você pudesse fazer alguma coisa assim, Sasuke.

- Humpf! Você me subestimou tanto... - o outro abaixara, ficando em seu mesmo nível, ainda apontado a espada para a cabeça de Mandé. - Agora vai morrer por isso!

- E você vai deixar a pequena Sakura de lado?

- Como...?

- O que eu te disse é a mais pura verdade, Sasuke.

- Você não está em situação para dizer isso, velho. Essa era a única oportunidade que eu teria, já que está esgotado por ter feito aquela dimensão, não?

Mandé arregalou seus olhos, franzindo o cenho. - Você é um maldito calculista. Utilizou até mesmo a Demetra em tudo isso...

- Ela foi bem útil. Ainda devo uma pra ela, não? Ela vai me devolver as memórias da Sakura e...

- Não seja tolo! - o velho ria ruidosamente enquanto tentava se levantar. - Você acha mesmo que Demetra conseguiria recuperar a memória da menina sabendo que eu acabei com todos os vestígios das lembranças dela? Quase matei a garota, idiota! E olha só o estado desse fantasma! Não passa de lixo...

Sasuke dera-lhe um soco no estômago, fazendo-o voar longe.

- Você não está em situação de resmungar, idiota! - chegou rapidamente até Mandé, antes que o mesmo batesse na parede. Puxou-o pela camisa, segurando um dos braços do mesmo. - Você não passa de um filho da mãe que deveria estar morto há muito tempo - retorquiu, quebrando o braço que estava segurando. - Eu vou matá-lo e finalizar essa palhaçada de uma vez!

- Espera-

- Agora eu vou quebrar o seu outro braço, maldito!

Mandé tentava em vão escapar das mãos do garoto.

- Se você me matar, idiota, a sua namoradinha nunca mais vai lembrar-se de você e provavelmente vai morrer depois de algumas semanas! E se você acha que eu estou mentindo, então pergunte para a Demetra, infeliz!

O velho empurrou Sasuke com uma força sobrenatural, fazendo-o bater contra a parede oposta, onde Demetra estava paralisada.

- Ele só pode estar brincando... Fale para ele, amuleto! E o meu pedido? - Gritava, limpando o filete de sangue do canto da sua boca. - Eu quero que você devolva agora as lembranças da Sakura! E se ela morrer... Eu acabo com ambos agora mesmo!

- Eu sinto muito, Sasuke... - respondeu Demetra em um fio de voz. - Mandé tem razão... Sakura perdeu tudo. Além disso, a sua saúde ficou fragilizada também. Não posso mais ajudar...

- Vo-você tá brincando, né? Depois de tudo... VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO, NÃO É?! - gritou ele, explodindo a parede em que caíra. - Não brinque comigo, sua maldita! - Aproximou-se rapidamente do fantasma.

- Não vê? Você nem pode mais me tocar... Eu estou desaparecendo...

- Sua-

- Eu posso te ajudar, Sasuke...

Sasuke apoiou sua fronte na parede, tornando a levantar a sua espada.

- O que quer que eu faça?

Mandé aproximou-se do garoto, tocando-lhe a espada. Uma luz branca contornou toda a sua mão, explodindo o objeto. O garoto virou-se para o velho numa tentativa de acertar-lhe o rosto, sendo impedido pela mesma mão que estilhaçara a sua arma há pouco.

- Não seja tão violento...

- O que quer que eu faça, madito?

- Quero o seu sangue!

Demetra arregalou seus olhos instantaneamente, levantando-se rapidamente. - Você não pode fazer isso!

- Demetra, querida, são negócios. Você não quer sangue? Só isso pode recuperar a sua energia, não é? - respondeu ele sarcástico, voltando seus olhos aos orbes negros do garoto.

- Quanto de sangue você precisa?

- Sasuke, você não pode fazer isso, idiota!

- Você mesma falhou com a sua promessa. Não me interrompa! E então, velho, quanto você precisa?

- Preciso de tudo, Sasuke! Se você não fizer isso, Sakura morrerá. Ela pode estar bem agora, mas com certeza não passará de duas semanas!

Sasuke arregalou seus olhos, escorando-se na parede.

- Se você se sacrificar, eu salvo a vida dela. Se não fizer nada, te devolvo as lembranças da menina, mas ela morrerá em um período muito curto! O que você quer, Sasuke? A morte da sua amada ou o prazer de alguns dias juntos?

O Uchiha cerrou os olhos enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

- Sasuke! Nós podemos achar outro jeito. Não vou deixar a Sakura morrer! Deve ter outro jeito e-

- Ainda tentando iludir o garoto? Você é baixa, querida - Mandé sorria com tudo aquilo. Conseguiria de uma vez por todas a sua tão almejada eternidade.

- Ela vai morrer?

- Vai. E por sua culpa! Se você não tivesse feito burrada, isso não teria acontecido!

Sasuke levantou lentamente. Voltou os orbes pro céu, algumas lágrimas e soluços tímidos escapando de sua garganta. Não queria que Sakura morresse... E realmente... Tudo aquilo era culpa sua.

- Eu não vou deixar a Sakura morrer... Demetra, se eu sacrificar minha vida, você salva a da Sakura?

Demetra, que até então permanecia de cabeça baixa esperando o pior, surpreendeu-se com a voz grave do moreno.

- Salvo, Sasuke.

- COMO ASSIM, GAROTO? Você tem que sacrificar a sua vida para MIM!

O Uchiha tirou de seu bolso duas kunais, correndo em direção ao Mandé. A luz branca voltou a contornar-lhe o corpo, materializando uma espada em uma das mãos.

- VOU MANDAR VOCÊ PRO INFERNO, MALDITO!

A kunai atravessara as costelas de Mandé, atingindo fatalmente o seu pulmão. O líquido rubro escorria por sua boca e um sorriso de vitória brincava nos lábio do mesmo.

- Você vai junto, Sasuke!

O corpo ensangüentado do menor caía em um baque surdo. A espada cravada em seu peito provocara uma hemorragia, fazendo com que o sangue escorresse lentamente. O corpo de Mandé, por causa do impacto das kunais, fora parar um pouco mais distante de Sasuke, caindo no chão, agoniado por alguns instantes.

- SASUKE! - Demetra correra até o menor. - Você tem que agüentar! - Gritava exasperada, tentando se concentrar.

- Vo-você disse que poderia salvar a Sakura com o meu sangue, não é? - discorria o Uchiha, tentando não se afogar com o próprio sangue que lhe escorria da sua boca. - Eu amo ela... Salve-a disso, por favor...

- Mas, Sasuke...

- Eu queria ser enterrado num lugar que me lembrasse ela, Demetra... - sua voz embargada perdia a intensidade rapidamente. - Faça-o para mim, por favor - os seus olhos ficaram opacos, perdendo-se no infinito.

Sasuke já não pertencia mais àquele lugar.

- Não se preocupe, meu anjo... E muito obrigada por tudo... - Demetra sorria, envolvendo o seu corpo e o de Sasuke em uma luz azulada.

-o-o-o-

- Sakura, vem ver!

- Por que você está gritando tanto, Naruto?! - resmungava a kunoichi de cabelos rosados enquanto corria em direção ao amigo. - Pra que tanta bagunça?!

- Olha só, Sakura-chan! As cerejeiras já floresceram! - o garoto loiro apontava animadamente para uma das grandes árvores que se localizavam num parque deserto.

- Elas estão lindas, né? - a garota orriu, aproximando-se de uma das árvores. - Essa está mais florida!

- Tá mesmo! - respondeu Naruto, distante. - Deve ser por causa do Sasuke!

Sakura sorriu tristemente, agachando-se de frente para um túmulo. - Olha só, Sasuke! Eu escolhi essas flores para enfeitar aqui, mas parece que nem era necessário, né?

Naruto abaixou a cabeça. Não se conformara ainda com a morte do amigo. A parceira já estava melhor de tudo o que havia passado, mas houve um grande sacrifício envolvendo tudo aquilo. Voltou os seus olhos claros para o céu, perdendo-se nas nuvens.

A Haruno permanecia calada. Desde que encontraram o corpo falecido do Uchiha, Naruto havia perdido um pouco de seu brilho. Mesmo se esforçando, a kunoichi simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar de Uchiha Sasuke, porém Naruto falava muito nele... Todas as missões, brigas, esforços e sacrifícios...

De tanto ouvir em Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura foi se apaixonando. Um carinho grande era dedicado a ele. Tão grande que nas primeiras vezes que fora visitar seu túmulo, escorriam lágrimas agoniadas e soluços baixos. Por isso, visitava-o sempre que podia, surpreendendo sempre o amigo.

- Talvez ela não tenha esquecido de você, amigo...

- Como?

- Ah, Sakura-chan! - sorriu sem graça, colocando uma das mãos em sua nunca. - Tava falando sozinho...

- Naruto, você é estranho!

- Hehehe! Melhor a gente voltar...

- Vai na frente! Eu só vou colocar essas flores pro Sasuke-kun... Prometo te alcançar - ela sorriu para o amigo, dirigindo os olhos para a lápide do moreno.

- Bom, então tá, né? Te vejo mais tarde!

- Ok! - Respondeu alto para Naruto, mas ele não ouviria. Já estava distante demais...

- Bom, Sasuke-kun, agora você vai ficar mais feliz, né? Olha só essa cerejeira aqui? Tão linda...

Sakura continuou conversando animadamente com uma pessoa que não estava mais presente... Não em corpo...

- Agora você vai se lembrar de mim por uma primavera inteirinha... - ela sorriu gentilmente, deslizando seus dedos pela lápide. Voltou os orbes para o céu antes de se levantar para ir embora.

De cima daquela árvore, Sasuke Uchiha sorria. Sorria porque Sakura não havia mudado o seu jeito meigo mesmo com o passar do tempo.

Sorria, aliviado.

A pessoa que mais amava ainda se importava consigo.

Sorria também porque poderia ficar com ela para sempre, mesmo distante.

E sorria principalmente porque Sakura não havia se esquecido totalmente dele.

- Não se esqueça de mim, meu amor...

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**Finalmente "Não Se Esqueça de Mim" teve o seu devido final n.n Para a alegria de muitos e tristeza de poucos xD**

**Quero pedir desculpas pela demora no geral dessa fic. A autora era chata, ficava enrolando e pior: As atualizações demoraram demasiadamente. Só para esse capítulo sair, por exemplo, deu quase três meses, certo? Mas espero de coração que tenha valido à pena. Gente, eu não to brincando quando digo que acordava cedo só pra tentar escrever esse capítulo durante minhas férias inteiras! Pode perguntar pra minha mãe, porque ela acompanhou o progresso dessa fic e bem, vivia me pressionando pra terminar rápido... Mas enfim... Não foi fácil u.u Principalmente porque, como as pessoas que me conhecem já sabem, minhas fics de capítulos são de improviso. A única coisa que eu decido é o final (Três ou quatro frases finais...), porque de resto... É tudo na base da criatividade do momento xD Por exemplo: Eu nem sonhava quando estava escrevendo o segundo capítulo da história, que o Mandé iria entrar. Na verdade, o Mandé deveria ajudar mesmo o Sasuke na história que eu tinha feito na cabeça. Porém, quando ele apareceu, eu deixei claro pra mim mesma que ele seria o "vilão", digamos assim. Peço desculpas para os leitores que odeiam OC (Original Caracter – Personagem original), eu realmente exagerei, mas todos ajudaram, então não teria como os evitar... **

**Mas principalmente: Quero agradecer por tudo o que vocês leitores fizeram! Seja pra mandar palpites, me adicionar no MSN, mandar MP, enfim... "Não Se Esqueça de Mim" foi a fic mais complicada de escrever que eu já fiz, porém me trouxe muitas coisas que eu sequer iria imaginar... Foi por causa dessa fic que eu ganhei uma Pupila fofa demais que considero como uma das minhas melhores amigas de coração, e foi por causa dessa fic que eu tive a oportunidade de receber o carinho de todos vocês por essa fic. Foi uma experiência realmente única! Então eu só posso agradecer e esperar que todos tenham gostado do resultado!! n.nv**

**Agradecimentos também a minha beta querida, Motoko Li, que me ensinou muita coisa mesmo! Eu te adoro, sensei xD E espero que a gente esteja juntas aí nesse ano, mesmo que você pare de betar minhas histórias o/**

**E o Sasuke morreu xD Porém, continuou cultivando uma coisa muito importante por uma pessoa: O amor... Mesmo achando que a Sakura iria se esquecer dele e coisa e tal xD Ah, e espero reviews, pelo amor dos Santos ¬¬' **

_Bom gente, então eu fico por aqui! xD_

_Com toda a dedicação e carinho possível e impossível, é com prazer que eu termino "Não Se Esqueça de Mim"..._

**Kiah chan**


End file.
